Negotiating Relationships
by CLK
Summary: What could have happened late in season nine if Harm and Mac's relationship were just a little different.
1. Chapters 1 thru 6

Title: Negotiating Relationships 

Background: Late Season nine – Post What If - before the Webb fiasco. This is what I feel should have been done with Season nine...oh well.

**Rating: **R for one short scene

**Summary: **What would happen if Harm and Mac's relationship were just a little different.

**Chapter 1 **

**JAG headquarters**

**Hallway exiting courtroom**

**1130**

"I should have known he was lying," Sarah MacKenzie grimaced.

"He just couldn't look me in the eye when he proclaimed his innocence. I honestly thought he was just embarrassed." Mac shook her head as she and Harmon Rabb walked through the bullpen towards their respective offices.

"Well, to be honest, until Bud stumbled across that speeding ticket his alibi got when he was supposedly with your client, I didn't think he was guilty either." Harm smiled at Mac trying to take the edge off the loss.

"Let me make it up to you. Mattie and Jen are trying out some new dish for dinner tonight. It's supposed to be out of this world. Why don't you join us, say around 1830?"

"As long as they're not using any of your recipes for meatless wonders," Mac laughed heartily. Entering her office, she placed her briefcase and cover on the desk.

"Harty, har, har," Harm joked, retreating to his exiled office.

Harm's apartment 

**Near Union Station**

**2000**

"Does he really think ANYBODY likes that stuff?" Mattie said, rolling her eyes at Harm on her way to the sink with the dirty dinner dishes.

Harm had managed to enjoy a pleasant meal despite being outnumbered three to one by females, all with an aversion to his now infamous meatless meatloaf recipe.

"Everybody is allowed at least one delusion in their life time," Mac teased. "In all fairness, you have to admit he does magic with Marinara sauce." Mac patted Harm on the shoulder as she reached over to retrieve his empty plate.

"Even Marinara sauce loses its appeal when you serve it with tofu!" Mattie glared at Harm.

"Alright ladies, I think we've had enough fun with the pick on Harmon Rabb club for one night." Harm backed his chair away from the table. Grabbing a dishrag, he came up beside Jennifer at the sink.

"House rules, those who cook don't do dishes." Taking the sponge out of Jennifer's hand, "Those who eat, wash." He threw the wet sponge at Mac without any warning.

"Gee, thanks for the head's up." She barely caught the sponge as it came flying at her from across the kitchen.

"Well, if we're not on KP duty then I've got some laundry and ironing to do if I want my uniform to pass muster tomorrow." Jen smiled meekly at her two superior officers.

"And, I've got a boatload of homework still," Mattie chimed in, tossing the other dishrag on Harm's shoulder as she headed for the door.

"Goodnight, thanks again for dinner, it was great." Mac handed Harm a wet dish.

"Goodnight ladies, see you in the morning. Let me know if you need any help with the homework." Harm called over his shoulder without looking up from the dish Mac had given him.

When Mac heard the sound of the door latching shut, she turned to Harm.

"Now, remind me again, why we're not using the dishwasher?"

"It started spitting water the other night and I haven't had time to really take a good look at it. It probably just needs a new seal somewhere." Harm continued drying the dishes accumulating in front of him on the counter.

Handing Harm the last of the clean dishes, Mac filled the teakettle with water. "Do you want coffee or tea?" she asked.

"Neither, thanks. I think I'll just have a beer." Harm put away the last glass and walked around Mac to the fridge. Opening and immediately closing the door, "On second thought, tea sounds great."

"You can have a beer if you want, it won't bother me, you know that."

"I know, but you're right, at this hour a hot tea would hit the spot." Harm casually draped his arm around Mac as she fiddled with the teacups, allowing it to linger just long enough to be noticed but not long enough for her to protest.

Watching Harm walk over to the sofa, Mac looked at her left shoulder where his hand had rested only a few seconds ago. 'What was that all about?' she wondered.

Carrying the two cups over to the coffee table, Mac set the one down in front of Harm and then took the seat across from him.

"Have you given up on the idea of house hunting?" Mac inquired.

"For now. Things seem to be working out fine with Jen and Mattie next door. Social services doesn't object to the arrangements. As long as they're okay with it, it's probably best for everyone. I get to keep the apartment I love, Jen gets an apartment and roommate she likes and all in a comfortable budget for me.

"How are things going with Tom?"

"Well, that's the other thing. He seems to be doing well, considering. The courts only gave me six months with Mattie while Tom tests his wings. If things go well for him with her and the courts give her back to him there's no sense in me getting a house."

"What if they don't? Staying sober is one thing. Raising a teenager and staying sober is another. The courts may not feel Tom is ready for that responsibility, especially with the extra baggage their particular relationship carries with it."

"If the courts decide that this is going to be a more permanent guardianship and Mattie is going to stay with me till she goes to college…"

"Or Annapolis," Mac interrupted

"Or Annapolis," Harm grinned. "Then, it would definitely be time to go back to looking for a house."

Harm's thoughts wandered off briefly to a house with a backyard filled with children, all of which had big brown eyes like a certain Marine he knew. He couldn't help but wonder if any one of a dozen things had happened differently, maybe he and Mac would have that house. Maybe the fortune cookie was right, his desires did lie in the road not taken.

He looked over at Mac as she sat sipping her tea, wondering what she was thinking now. He debated with himself if maybe it was time to make some changes. He'd made a conscious effort to chat with Mac more often at work, and go to lunches together the way they used to. She didn't seem to react to his testing the waters by resting his arm around her shoulder. Well, that was assuming that not decking him was the equivalent of not reacting. He really had no idea what she was thinking. She might have thought about decking him, but he hoped not. Yes, he decided, it's time.

"Hey, Mac?"

At the sound of Harm's voice, Mac pulled herself out of her own thoughts. She had been debating back and forth whether or not to make something out of his actions in the kitchen. For some reason his behavior lately seemed, friendlier. No, maybe, warmer was a better word. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was changing.

"What?"

"How would you feel about going to dinner and catching a movie Friday night? Uh with me."

Harm couldn't remember the last time asking someone out was such a frightening experience. There was something about wearing gold wings that gave you a tremendous sense of confidence, self-assurance. With Mac, all the rules were different. She held the power over him, over his heart.

Mac sat in silence, her cup frozen at her lips. 'Did he just ask me out on a date? MacKenzie, be careful how you answer this, don't blow it.'

Concerned with her prolonged silence, Harm began worrying that maybe he had rushed things and it wasn't time yet to have moved forward.

"Maybe just forget I said anything, I didn't mean to overstep…"

"NO. It's not a bad idea." Still in shock, "You just asked me on a date, didn't you?"

As dumb a reply as that was, it was all Mac could think to say.

"Yes." Harm held his breath, "Interested?"

"Very."

That one word was enough to start Harm breathing again and leave a large grin plastered on both their faces.

**CHAPTER 2 **

**Mac's apartment**

**Georgetown**

**1745**

A pile of clothes was slowly becoming a mountain on Mac's bed. She had gone through almost every article of clothing she owned debating what was perfect for her first official date with Harm. She wanted to look just right. Who was she kidding, she wanted to look so drop dead gorgeous that he would not only ache for her, but for the eight years he waited to say one little sentence.

She finally settled on a chocolate colored pair of slacks that hugged her hips just right without being too tight. A matching short sleeve shirt was the perfect top with a scoop neck just low enough to tease, but still tasteful. She threw on a black linen jacket to add just a touch of class. It would also be good to have at the theater where the a/c is always too cold. Although, given her druthers, she'd much rather have Harm to keep her warm.

Harm stood at her door holding a small bouquet of spring flowers. He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, he didn't want to be early and look anxious, but he didn't want to be late either. Looking at his watch, it was exactly 1801. He knocked.

Jumping at the sound of the door, Mac quickly put her shoes on and went to let him in.

"Thought you might like these." He handed Mac the flowers and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

Stepping back to let him in, "Thank you they're beautiful." The corners of her mouth curled upward in modest delight. "Do we have time for a drink or do we need to get going?" she asked, filling a vase with water for the flowers.

"It depends on if you want to eat before or after the movie."

"You're kidding, right?" Mac placed the flowers on the center of the coffee table.

"Thought so," Harm chuckled. "We'd better go now if we want to finish dinner and still catch a movie at a decent time." He took the jacket Mac had picked up from the chair, and helped her slip into it.

**Café Napoli**

**Georgetown**

**Later that evening**

Harm hadn't expected to be so nervous. He'd hoped after all these years, having a real date wouldn't be much different than all the other times they'd gone out to eat together. Somehow, knowing romance was insinuated set a completely different tone to the evening and his nerves.

He'd chosen a little Italian restaurant not far from Mac's apartment. Having wanted to check it out for some time, now seemed as good a time as any. His first dilemma came about after helping Mac out of the car. It was normal for him to offer his hand, especially when she was climbing out of the vette, but now he didn't know if he was expected to continue holding her hand or let go. Not wanting to appear too eager, he opted for simply placing his hand at the small of her back, as he was accustomed to doing.

His next moment of indecision came all too quickly when the hostess walked them to their table. Choosing the seat nearest Mac or across from Mac seemed to carry the weight of a life altering issue. How did a simple dinner invitation become so complicated? He sat across from her hoping she hadn't noticed him wavering.

"This place is lovely, and the food looks delicious." Hiding behind her menu, and her smile, Mac was just as nervous as Harm. She had been a little disappointed when he let go of her hand, but was hopeful things might change before the end of the evening.

As with any set of old friends having dinner, the conversation soon took on a life of it's own and any looming implications of being on a real date fell by the wayside.

When they arrived at the theater, Harm helped Mac out of the car, only this time he kept her hand in his. She tried desperately not to grin like an idiot at the thrill it gave her. Through the better part of the movie they shared popcorn and drinks with Harm's arm resting comfortably on Mac's shoulder. Occasionally he would find himself mindlessly doodling on her arm with his fingers.

Mac knew she wanted to take this slowly. Granted eight years was already way past what any sane person might consider slow, but she wasn't ready to trust her heart to Harmon Rabb just yet. The only problem was, judging by the sensations created by his gentle touch, she wasn't so sure she was going to be able to resist any overt gestures for very long, or at all. Thankful they'd chosen a comedy, she didn't think she had the fortitude to survive a love story.

"I still don't understand why you were willing to see this movie," Mac laughed as they walked hand in hand back to the car.

"Explain to me exactly why you think I wouldn't like a movie about a group of women posing naked for a calendar?" Harm was baiting her and she knew it.

"Let's just say I didn't think mature women posing NUDE was your style."

"Ah, but the cliché is right, a good woman, like fine wine, only improves with age." Harm kissed Mac lightly on the lips before closing the car door.

"You better not be calling me old, flyboy!" Mac was grinning from ear to ear and she didn't care. This night was a dream, and she prayed she'd never wake up.

The two chatted back and forth most of the ride to Mac's apartment. Whenever Harm wasn't shifting gears, he was holding Mac's hand. She made sure he knew the gesture was welcome by leaving her hand open, palm up, until his hand returned to hers.

When they finally arrived at Mac's apartment building, Harm couldn't remember a time when the walk to her door had been so long. The hallway looked never ending, as though it were an illusion created with mirrors. Under normal circumstances the moment at the front door would be fraught with tension. Tonight, the history of old friends had finally cut Harm a break. Without hesitation or looking back, Mac stepped inside and immediately headed for the kitchen.

"Do you want coffee or tea?" she asked

"Neither, thanks."

Mac looked up to notice Harm still standing by the open door, confusion clearly showing on her face. She walked into the living room stopping only a few feet before reaching Harm.

Noticing her look of confusion was slowly becoming one of fear, Harm stepped closer to her.

"I, I'm afraid if I stay right now, I may not want to leave."

In an instant Mac's expression changed from one of fear, to one of indignation.

"Pretty presumptuous of you, don't you think?" Mac tried to disguise her growing irritation as teasing.

"No, Mac. I didn't mean it to sound that way. Honest. I need to get up early and take Mattie to school. She has to catch a bus with the team for an early away game. If I sit down with you over tea, one cup wouldn't be enough. I wouldn't want to let tonight end. That's all I meant." He smiled, his eyes pleading for her to believe him.

"You up for breakfast after you drop Mattie off?" she smiled broadly. Were they ever going to stop misunderstanding each other?

"I'd love to." He kissed her softly on the lips. Much like that night under the Robert's mistletoe. "Good night, Mac. Thank you."

She closed the door and leaned heavily against it. "Good night."

A/N: I strongly recommend the movie Calendar Girls for a good laugh. If you can, see it with a friend.

Chapter 3 Later that night 

Neither Harm nor Mac were able to get much sleep.

Harm's thoughts wandered from holding Mac's hand, to kissing her soft lips, to carrying her off into the sunset. The sunset was the part making sleep difficult. He didn't know how he was going to do this. He needed to develop an entirely new strategy for being with Mac. He could always balance his desire for Mac the woman, because she was off limits. Now, those boundaries were blurred. He was free to hold her hand, caress her shoulder, and kiss her lips. The only problem being he wanted so much more. He was going to have to find a way. He'd be patient and caring and show Mac the love she deserved. Even if it killed him.

Mac lay in bed staring at her hand. She seriously considered never washing it again. Her mind raced with the possibilities for the future. Could this really work? She felt so at home with Harm. This is how things should be. She was sure of it. She just didn't want to make any mistakes. Somehow she needed to find the strength to take this slowly. No matter what, nothing would come between her and Harm again.

The next morning they met for breakfast and stayed together through lunch and dinner. In only a few hours they had managed to regain the rhythm of old, only now, they were free to touch. Whenever possible they held hands. If they weren't holding hands they walked arm in arm. Any opportunity to steal a kiss was willingly taken. In less than 24 hours they had developed a rapport shared by the most seasoned of couples.

**Mac's kitchen**

**Georgetown**

**2130**

Mac carried some dirty dishes to the kitchen. Harm came up behind her, setting some glasses on the counter next to her, he slid his arms around her. Nibbling softly on her neck, he was thoroughly enjoying being able to kiss Mac at will. He simply couldn't get enough.

"I need to head home. Mattie was spending the day with Susan after the game and they should be dropping her off any time now." He tightened his grip slightly, resting his chin on Mac's head.

Mac hated to let him leave. Today was by far one of the best days of her life. She had never been happier.

"You really should be home when Mattie gets home." She knew it was true, but she really didn't want to let go, her arms resting heavily on the strong arms that enveloped her.

"You could come with me. We could rent a movie on the way home. I could make popcorn." Harm closed his eyes waiting for her answer.

"Tempting, but I probably should stay here." She was beginning to think taking things slow wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harm didn't let go. "Walk me to the door?"

Loosening his hold on her, their hands slipped down into each other's grasp as they approached the door.

Pulling her around to face him, "I guess this is good night." He didn't need permission to kiss her good night, yet somehow, he wasn't sure if he should. Any doubts were immediately erased as Mac's face tilted up to reach for his.

Their lips met, slowly, softly, a delicate exploration.

The thought occurred to Harm, keep it light, end it here, take it slow, time to leave. But the taste of Sarah MacKenzie was more than logic could reason away. Before he knew what happened he had pulled her in closer, she let out a slow moan that tore through him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed herself against him. It was his turn to moan.

All thought and reason fled in an instant. His hands were moving swiftly about. Mac's fingers were roaming freely through his hair and across his neck. He swept his tongue across her lips and she gave him the access he so desperately wanted. Their tongues began a dance, a duel like no other. They explored the previously denied caverns as though they were hunting for gold.

Mac's legs were slowly turning to Jell-O. Lord could this man kiss! She needed to slow down, back away, but God help her she wanted more. Her hands dropped down to his waist and slid under the edge of his sweater. She thrilled at the feel of strong, hard muscles. Passion shot through her like a bolt of lightening as she felt Harm's response pressing against her. Air, she needed air. Just as she pulled back Harm slid his hands down her back, coming to rest on her six, making her gasp.

Harm tried to regulate his breathing. This was more than he'd bargained for in a good night kiss.

"You're killing me, you know that?" He tried to smile.

Mac dropped her head into his shoulder. "Ditto."

"I'd better go. I'm going to be late for a date with a cold shower." This time his smile reached his eyes. He'd never wanted anyone more in his life, but she was most definitely worth the wait, no matter how long it took.

**Harm's apartment**

**Next day**

Sunday had gone well for the new couple. Mac had accompanied Harm for an early morning run, then joined him and Mattie for breakfast at his place. Despite trying to conceal the new turn in their relationship, Mattie being the romantic teenager that she was, picked up on the change immediately.

"You definitely make the best pancakes south of the Mason Dixon line," Mattie announced as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Only south of the line?" Harm feigned wounded pride.

"Well, I might be willing to concede east of the Mississippi, but if you want me to include any more territory, we're going to have to travel more first." Mattie dropped her napkin on the table and proceeded to the sink with her practically clean plate.

"If it makes you feel any better flyboy, I'll concede best pancakes on the continental US." Mac walked over to where he was standing in the kitchen and played with his shoulder affectionately.

Mattie had pretty much guessed something was up. They'd been really really nice to each other, yet kept their distance. Not that they were ever physically very demonstrative, but this was different. It was as if they feared they would simultaneously combust if they stood too close. Watching that one small gesture, Mattie was sure. Something had happened. One of them finally woke up and smelled the coffee and she was delighted.

"I'm going back to my room. I'm sure I can think up something interesting to keep me busy for a couple of hours so you two can make out in peace." Mattie winked at Harm as she headed for the door.

Harm's mouth fell to the floor. Before he had a chance to respond, Mattie had closed the door loudly behind her.

Mac on the other hand stood there trying very hard to bite back a laugh.

"Where did that come from?" Harm asked incredulous.

"I mean, we didn't do anything. I haven't gotten within five feet of you to make sure I wouldn't slip up and ravage you in front of her." Harm honestly couldn't figure out what gave it away.

"Ravage me, huh?" Sidling up close to Harm, she draped her arms around him. "Maybe staying away was your first mistake."

Taking hold of her hand, Harm led Mac over to the sofa where she promptly nuzzled up beside him, his arms wrapped lovingly around her.

"You realize that if she figured us out over a plate of pancakes, the office will have us figured out before we're off the elevator," Mac smiled up at Harm.

"Yeah, so what do we do, just bring a bullhorn to the office, announce it to the world, and move on? It may be ridiculous, but I'd like to keep this between us for a little longer. At least until it's not so new." Harm's eyes asked Mac for reassurance he wasn't being irrational.

"I know, I'd like to get a better handle on us too before I have to deal with the scrutiny at work. Whenever we're on a case together, or worse on opposing sides, we'll be under a microscope. And that has nothing to do with just plain ordinary scuttlebutt." Mac began softly rubbing Harm's arm.

"So, back to the problem, if Mattie sniffed us out, what do we do about the office?" Harm began caressing Mac's arm in return.

"Well, we have to behave normally, which means, don't avoid being near me or touching me any differently than you used to. And it most certainly means don't risk being near or touching each other the way we'd like to." She gave Harm one of those 'what I'm thinking should be illegal' looks.

Harm rolled his eyes.

The rest of the day had pretty much continued the same way. They spent the better part of the day on the couch talking about strategy, about Webb, about Mattie, each other, and just about everything and anything that two old friends could think of. Of course, this did not preclude making out as Mattie had suggested. Truth be told, there was a lot more kissing and fondling going on than talking. Fortunately, knowing Mattie and Jen were next door proved to be better than having a chaperone for keeping themselves under control.

**Chapter 4**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Monday morning**

Walking into the bullpen with his usual aviator stride, Harm whistled pleasantly on the way to his office.

Harriet Sims sat at her desk, her eyes subtly following Harm as he made his way to his office. Although everyone would agree Harmon Rabb was a pleasant man to be around, he was most definitely unusually chipper this morning. Too busy to concentrate on it now, Harriet filed the information away for further investigation at a later time.

Much to her surprise, Harriet noticed Colonel MacKenzie arriving shortly after the commander. Putting her pen down on her desk, Harriet watched her superior officer closely as she hummed on her way to her office.

Mac humming in the office was unusual enough on it's own to raise red flags, but arriving AFTER the commander. That had to mean something, but what?

Harriet sat quietly staring at the blank space in front of her. Something was definitely up and she was going to figure it out. Carefully considering her options, Harriet decided infiltrating the ranks would be a good start.

With solid determination, Harriet approached Petty Officer Jennifer Coates' desk.

"Morning Jen. Isn't it just a gorgeous day outside?" Harriet asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Yes, ma'am. Forecast says it will be sunny and pleasant all week." She smiled up at the pretty blonde officer.

"You know, we don't get to spend much time together. Would you like to join me for lunch out on the patio later?" Already Harriet was kicking herself for being so obvious. 'We don't get to spend much time together,' how unoriginal could she be?

"If the admiral doesn't come up with something for me to do, I think that would be a wonderful idea, ma'am." Jennifer smiled truly pleased with the invitation.

"Good, then I'll see you at 1145?"

"1145," Jen agreed.

**JAG headquarters**

**Outside**

**1145**

Harriet contemplated her morning as she patiently waited for Jennifer to join her. Every opportunity available, Harriet studied her two superior officers. On the surface, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Neither of them had done anything at all unusual or suspicious, yet they seemed so…happy.

Mind you, having Mac or Harm happy wasn't anything to be concerned about in and of itself. She'd had plenty of opportunity to see each of them walking on cloud nine. She just could not remember a single time in history when they were both so contented at the same time.

"Sorry I'm late ma'am," Jennifer interrupted Harriet's thoughts.

The two ladies enjoyed each other's company as they giggled and chatted over lunch.

"So, still no signs of tall dark and handsome on your doorstep," Harriet asked.

"No. I don't think they make them anymore," Jen teased.

"I suppose sharing an apartment with a teenager probably doesn't give you much opportunity." Harriet had started her fishing expedition.

"Mattie's great. She's probably the best roommate I've ever had."

"But still, dating around teenagers can't be easy," Harriet continued. "Even Commander Rabb must find it difficult to meet a nice woman with Mattie taking up so much of his time."

"Teenagers are pretty independent. She doesn't really take up much of either of our time. If anything, Colonel MacKenzie's been spending more time with Commander Rabb than Mattie has." As bright as Jennifer is, for some reason she did not see the Pandora's box she had just stepped into.

"I guess you're right about teenagers. I tend to forget my kids won't need me forever."

Trying to see if Jennifer was catching on or if she could press forward with her questions, Harriet paused to take a sip of her drink.

"At least I have Bud to keep me company when the kids get older. I mean, if Mattie is off doing girl stuff, poor Harm probably gets left home alone." Harriet took another sip hoping Jen would take the bait.

"I wouldn't worry about him ma'am. Just this weekend he spent practically all of it with the Colonel. At least I think he did. I'm pretty sure he was with her all day Saturday, but I know Mattie said she was over Sunday for breakfast, and she was still there when we left after dinner so he has friends to keep him busy," Jen volunteered innocently.

It took all the self-discipline Harriet had not to screech with joy at the implications. Friends my foot. They finally figured out where they belonged and those little stinkers weren't sharing the news.

"I guess you're right, but I still think we need to find you a good man," Harriet said, changing the direction of the conversation in hopes that Jen wouldn't catch on to what she'd done.

**Sarah MacKenzie's office **

**Later that day**

Harm stood at Mac's door contemplating the events of the afternoon as he waited for Mac to finish her phone call.

"Come on in, what have you got there for me?" Mac pointed with her nose to a file Harm was holding.

"Nothing, I just figured my coming to your office for the umpteenth time today would make more sense if I at least had a file to show you." Sitting down in front of her desk, an impish grin danced across his face.

"Now, without making it too obvious, look over my shoulder and tell me if Harriet is still watching me," he added.

Moving her eyes slightly, Mac took a long look out into the bullpen. "Looks like it."

Standing up, Mac walked over to the filing cabinet. Opening a drawer, she pulled out any folder and turned handing it over to Harm. The corner of her eye never leaving the bullpen.

Returning to her seat she leaned forward slightly. "Okay, she's watching us like wayward teenagers. What did you do?"

"Moi? Why does everyone always assume I'm the one who's done something?"

"Probably because you usually are. Although, I will admit it was a little weird earlier today when Harriet followed me into the ladies room." Mac looked over at Harm.

"Really? She followed me to the break room. Kept going on about how hard it was raising a teenager alone. Apparently she has a really nice new neighbor who's single and Harriet thinks I should meet her." Harm's eyes flashed to the ceiling in exasperation.

"How'd you get out of that?" Mac wasn't sure if she should laugh or panic.

"Didn't have to. I was so surprised at the thought of Harriet picking now to try and fix me up, I missed the cup and poured hot coffee all over my hand. Harriet's mother mode kicked in and she forgot all about the new neighbor," He sighed in relief. "What was so unusual about Harriet being in the ladies room?" he asked, remembering her earlier comment.

"Oh, being there wasn't the problem. She kept talking about what a nice man Clayton is. I managed to mostly just nod until she finally asked me how things were going, if maybe it wasn't time to think about a future with children."

Harm was pleased to notice the color seemed to drain from Mac's face when she spoke of a future with Webb.

"So, what did you say to her?" Harm asked, looking a little like the cat that swallowed the canary. He could never resist a good opportunity to needle her.

"Unfortunately, I didn't have a coffee pot to spill," she almost chuckled. "I told her I was late for a meeting with a client, and made a bee line for my office." This time Mac chuckled openly.

Raising her eyebrows and shrugging her shoulders, "It was all I could think of on short notice. Like I said, no coffee pots handy."

"I don't get it. She's been watching me all afternoon. Every time I come into the bullpen the eyes of Harriet are upon me." He laughed at his own choice of words. "Do you think she could be onto us?"

Looking up into the bullpen again, Mac could tell Harriet was still paying more attention to them than the work on her desk.

"I don't see how, but with Harriet, I just don't know." Sighing heavily, "I really don't know."

**Chapter 5**

A/N: I have no legal background so forgive any courtroom blunders. See additional note at end of chapter.

**Roberts' Residence**

**Later that evening.**

"I'm telling you Bud, something is definitely different. Jennifer said Mac spent all weekend with Harm." Harriet insisted, following her husband around as he picked up toys in the family room.

"Harriet, the Commander and Colonel have known each other a long time. They spend a lot of off work hours together." Bending over to pick up another toy, Bud froze in place.

"You don't mean spent the whole weekend as in overnight do you?" Bud asked his eyes wide.

"Well," Harriet shifted Jimmy from one hip to the other. "Jen, didn't go so far as to say that." Harriet frowned as if that thought hadn't occurred to her before.

"Look, Harriet. From what you've said, everything you've got is purely circumstantial and for every reason you give me to conclude they're finally together, I can find a reason to conclude it's still business as usual." Dumping the last of the toys into the basket in the corner of the room, Bud reached over to take Jimmy from Harriet.

"Why don't you just stop worrying about it and let them get on with their own lives." Bud headed into the kitchen leaving Harriet to contemplate her day.

Bud made an excellent case. Harriet had to admit she didn't really have very much to go on. Maybe it was finally time to do something about it, but what? If her two dearest friends had finally let their guards down, it was up to Harriet to make sure they made love not war. Stomping into the kitchen with determination, Harriet had made up her mind. Operation Make Love would begin!

**JAG Headquarters**

**Friday 1430**

"Lt. Buckman, do you consider beating your wife to within an inch of her life the behavior of a loving husband?"

"Objection, the defendants views are not on trial here."

"Your client opened the door in direct when he said no one could dispute he was a loving husband."

"Over ruled, but tread carefully, Colonel."

Harm sat down, his face expressionless, but those who knew him could tell he wasn't pleased. It had been against his better judgement to place Lt. Buckman on the stand, but the Lt. insisted on having his say. Harm warned his client to answer only yes and no when on the stand. As soon as he heard the elaboration on his relationship with his wife, Harm knew Mac would spot it and use it to her advantage. As usual she was doing a fine job of it too.

"Is someone beating their wife, the act of a loving husband?" Mac repeated.

"Loving husbands don't need to beat good wives," Lt. Buckman replied clearly. Harm winced inside.

"Is your wife not a good wife? Is that why you have continually abused her until she is so broken she has repeatedly had no choice but to seek medical attention?"

"Objection, assumes facts not in evidence."

"Sustained."

"Even though it is illegal to strike, or intentionally cause bodily harm to a spouse, and even though our society considers any act of violence and most especially bludgeoning your wife, deplorable. You feel…

"Objection, counsel is testifying."

"I'll rephrase. You think you're a good, loving husband? But you still think you're justified in beating your not so good wife?" Mac had approached the stand, her presence was obviously making the lieutenant uncomfortable.

"Objection, leading the witness."

"Sustained. Colonel, if you have a point, get to it. I won't warn you again."

Mac hated abuse cases. She was thankful she was getting to prosecute this one and didn't have to defend the slime. She was also thankful that despite being on opposite sides of such a distasteful case, there didn't seem to be any additional stress on her and Harm's new status.

Lt. and Mrs. Buckman had been married for almost 17 years. The abuse in the marriage was only apparent to friends and neighbors over the last four or five years. As is the case with most abusive relationships, the violence had slowly been escalating making it harder for Mrs. Buckman to hide the damage from her friends. It was especially so on her birthday. For three years in a row he had beaten her so badly on her birthday that she required medical attention at the local emergency room. The physician had been so infuriated at the varying stages of bruising during her last visit, that she'd written across the paperwork, Domestic abuse is a crime – report it. Fortunately for Mrs. Buckman, and for Mac, she had a good friend and neighbor who had saved all the medical reports from her hospital visits as well as having taken and saved several incriminating photographs.

Lt. Buckman finally made a critical mistake when he attacked Mrs. Buckman while she was working in the back yard. One of the neighbors overhearing the crashing of patio furniture called 911. Once Lt. Buckman had been arrested, the local authorities turned him over to military jurisdiction.

Domestic abuse is such a difficult subject to combat. It strikes people of any education or income level. It's not just the byproduct of poverty or drug abuse. Mac was at least thankful that one thing had changed since she had to tolerate living in an abusive home. When neighbors would call the police about the battles at her house, no matter how badly her mom was banged up, if she refused to press charges, the police couldn't do anything about it. To Mrs. Buckman's advantage, today's law enforcement has the authority to handle domestic abuse more aggressively. When the police arrived on her doorstep, even though she insisted she was fine, the police took one look at her purple face and arrested her husband on the spot. At least some things were changing.

"Okay, Mac, you ready to talk deal?" Harm fished, knowing full well Mac had his client over a barrel.

"Yeah, right squid. Why should I cut your guy a break? I've got him dead to rights and you know it." Mac's tough Marine demeanor had not faltered in the slightest as they walked to their offices.

Following Mac into her office, "Forfeiture of pay, loss of rank, and he submits to anger management counseling."

Mac sat heavily in her chair, a kink in her marine armor visible. Harm thought he knew his marine well all these years, after less than a week of 'dating', he had discovered small nuances in her behavior that he had never noticed before. He wasn't totally sure if it was because she no longer felt the need to hide things from him, or if it was because he felt it his place to now look for them. Either way, he could tell this case was weighing heavily on Mac.

"Dishonorable discharge, two years confinement, and obviously anger management counseling."

"Mac, you know he wants to stay in the Navy."

"He should have thought about that before he started beating the crap out of his wife." Mac had no patience for men who took out their frustrations on other people.

"Maybe I can talk him into the discharge but no additional confinement, time served." Harm just wanted this case over as much as she did.

"All right, no brig time." Mac hated that, she knew she had a solid case but she also knew getting this man help was critical. If all he got was a couple of years in the brig, he'd just be someone else's problem when he got out.

"Look, it's almost quitting time. What do you say we secure a little early, we can drive down to that Greek restaurant you like by the shore, get away from this place and relax a little." Harm could tell this case had been affecting Mac more than she wanted to let on.

Hiding her exhaustion behind a feigned smile, "That sounds lovely, but maybe another time. I'd really rather just curl up on the sofa after a hot bath and watch some mindless movie. Maybe have some sesame chicken."

Sounding a little like a lost child, "Am I included somewhere in those plans?"

With a smile that reached her eyes this time, "most definitely."

A/N: the incidents in the abuse case are reality based. If you are, or suspect anyone is being physically abused - Don't ignore it. It doesn't get better and it doesn't just go away. It will only get worse.

**Chapter 6**

**Mac's apartment**

**Friday night**

**1850 hours**

Lying in the warm lavender scented bath, Mac could feel the tension literally draining out of her. Despite her uncanny ability to judge time, she'd managed to lose track of how long she'd been soaking when she heard the knock on the door.

'Damn.' "Coming!" She hollered from the bathroom as she stood up and grabbed a towel.

Harm had his arm in the air, prepared to knock a second time, when the door flew open. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him hearing Mac call out, "Be right back," as he caught a flash of powder pink wrapped around glistening flesh racing back to her room. That momentary glimpse of a wet, practically naked Sarah MacKenzie was already doing things to his body. He needed to focus on something else. The dentist maybe, proctologist would do it, Sec Nav, yeah that's it. Harm refused to allow his thoughts to wander back to Mac while he emptied the cartons of Chinese food and poured himself a drink.

"Sorry about that." Smiling, Mac walked up to Harm and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Resisting the urge to turn her around and kiss her for real. Harm handed Mac a plate, "No problem, I got you sesame chicken."

"Did you have anything in particular in mind for tonight," Mac asked as she made herself comfortable on the sofa, attacking her dinner with gusto.

Harm didn't mind giving Mac all the time she needed to feel comfortable in this relationship, but he really wished she'd stop asking loaded questions. Deciding to stick with what she meant, and not what he'd like, Harm sat down next to her.

"I picked up a couple of old movies." Setting his dish down on the coffee table, he went to get the videos he'd left on the kitchen table. "I thought I'd let you pick." He handed her the movies and made himself comfortable beside her.

"Buona Sera Mrs. Campbell?" Mac looked at him questioningly.

"That's one of my mom's favorite movies. There's a military reunion in Italy twenty years after WWII. Gina Lolabrigita has been raising a daughter and doesn't know which one of three men is the dad. She has to juggle them all so they don't find out they've each been supporting the daughter all these years. The father's either Telly Savales, Phil Silvers, or Peter Lawford. Shelly Winters and Lee Grant are great in it too. It's actually a very funny movie."

"You just want to watch Gina Lolabrigita for two hours." Mac smacked him lightly picking up the next tape with her free hand, still eating with the other.

"Pocketful of Miracles? Betty Davis! Peter Falk? Have you seen this one too?" Mac asked between mouthfuls. She loved Betty Davis.

"I haven't seen any of them since I was a kid, Mac. It's basically a Cinderella type story set in the 30's after prohibition ends. A bootlegger played by Glen Ford, and his girl friend, played by Hope Lange, pass a street beggar, Bette Davis, off as high society to impress her daughter who is coming back from Europe engaged to a Count."

"Bette Davis it is," Mac proclaimed enthusiastically.

When the two had finished their meal, Harm turned on the selected movie and snuggled up on the sofa with Mac.

As it turned out, they watched both Pocketful of Miracles and Buona Sera Mrs. Campbell. Despite her misgivings over Harm's description, both movies were indeed lots of fun and exactly what she needed. By the end of Mrs. Campbell, Mac had started to doze off a bit. She'd pressed herself further back against Harm and was tightly gripping the arm he had around her waist. Contented to be wrapped around the woman he loved, Harm drifted off to sleep as well.

Harm was dreaming of his Sarah, of a time when the two would be free to show their feelings in every way without the fears and restrictions from the years of mistakes and miscommunications. He could feel the pleasure of being with her slowly surging through his body when he was rudely interrupted by a twinge in his back. Becoming stronger and stronger, the pain in his back was bringing Harm out of his sleeping state. As the sleepy fog cleared from his brain, he was almost startled to find the warm enrapturing sensations were still flowing through him, especially to one particular part of him. Opening his eyes he saw he was still holding Mac, he also saw, to his horror, the hand that had been carefully placed at her waist the night before was now very obviously grasping her breast. To make matters worse, he'd been kneading that breast as though he'd been working on a loaf of bread.

Instantly his hand froze. Mac's arm was still wrapped around his, trapping his arm against her. Panic was beginning to replace his previous excitement. If she woke up and caught him in his current position, he was probably one dead squid.

Heaven, Mac was in heaven. Wrapped in a blanket of loving warmth, she had never had sweeter dreams. The warmth was beginning to penetrate her very soul. She could feel the tingling slowly creeping throughout her body creating a small fire within her. The fire was growing, threatening to overtake her, when suddenly the heat began to wane. Mourning its loss, she let out a soft moan.

'Oh lord.' The ebbing excitement had just found a resurgence of power at the sound of her voice. Desire shot through Harm like a 90 mile an hour fastball. He had to get out of this predicament before she woke up, he just had to.

Shifting his weight slightly, he tried to put a little space between their bodies as he pulled his arm away from Mac's strong grip. Even if she woke up, as long as his hand wasn't anywhere conspicuous, he'd be all right. That of course was assuming he could manage to keep himself under control before she noticed his obvious reactions to being so intimately entwined with her.

Immediately feeling the loss of body heat, Mac was jolted from her sound sleep. It took a bit for her to realize she was still on the sofa with Harm, but not quite as ensconced as she had been the night before. She was overwhelmed by the strong yearning she felt to turn around and swallow Harm whole. Harm was laying sideways, his back to the sofa, his front only inches away from Sarah. Scooting around to lay flat on her back, she smiled up at Harm.

"Morning, sailor." Her voice came out low and sultry, mostly because she was still half-asleep.

"Morning." Harm smiled back grabbing her right hand in his and laying it on her stomach. Her hand had casually been lying dangerously close to his lower extremities. The last thing he wanted was for her to notice what she was doing to him by just being near.

He very much wanted to lean down and kiss Mac like she'd never been kissed before. He'd learned from experience though, to be very careful of when and where he kissed her, especially if he wanted to keep his pants on.

"What do you say to me whipping us up some pancakes for breakfast?" Food was usually a good way to distract Mac, this time was apparently no different.

Sitting up on the sofa, Mac stretched a bit. "Sounds scrumptious."

Harm headed to the kitchen to start on breakfast, while Mac headed into her room. Before Harm had gathered his ingredients, Mac was back in the kitchen, standing behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Harm paused a moment to turn and look at her. Something in her voice told him this was a serious thank you. It was one of those subtle things he'd started picking up on, much like her behavior yesterday. He only wished he'd learned to do this years ago, it might have saved them so much pain.

Stepping away and moving towards the fridge, "For last night, the movies, for understanding."

Harm stood still, hoping she'd say more. He was learning to detect more undertones in what Mac said and did, but he still had a long way to go in truly comprehending the significance of what she might be saying.

"Abuse cases are always so hard for me. The pain and frustration of living with a drunken marine just emerges out of nowhere trying to recapture me. I get so tired sometimes of fighting it." Mac took a gallon of milk out of the fridge and set it on the counter in front of Harm.

"Is that a hint?" Harm smiled, turning back to finish mixing the pancakes, hoping she'd keep talking.

"Guilty," Mac chuckled. "I probably would have indulged in a small pity party if you hadn't been here."

Harm turned his head to see her face without stopping what he was doing.

"What ever you need, I will be here for you from now on, I promise. You just may need to tell me once in a while what it is." He stopped mixing the pancakes and looked Mac straight in the eyes.

"I know I can't change the past. I can't take away the bitter memories of your childhood, and I can't get back the years I've lost in my obsessions, or the time we've wasted when we could have been together. I can however do everything in my power to make wonderful new memories until there's no room for the painful old ones." He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her nose, then dipped his finger in the batter and gently placed a drop on her chin.

Mac stepped into his space and leaned up to press her lips on his just as the phone rang.

Rolling his eyes, Harm shook his head. 'Someone has really lousy timing.'

Moving slowly to the other room, Mac picked up the phone. "Hey Harriet."


	2. Chapters 7 thru 12

**Chapter 7 **

**Mac's apartment**

**Same time**

"Good morning, I didn't wake you did I?" Harriet thought Mac sounded a little groggy. She pulled the handset closer to her ear as if that might help her to decipher if Mac was alone.

"No, I woke up a little bit ago."

"Oh, good. I know this is short notice, but I was wondering if you'd like to join your godsons and us for an impromptu little barbecue at our house?" Harriet crossed her fingers.

"Sure, sounds good I'd love to." Mac shrugged her shoulders at Harm.

"I thought I'd see if Commander Rabb was free too, but he's not answering his phone at home. You wouldn't happen to know where he might be, would you?" Harriet's eyebrows inched up slowly, hoping she'd found him as well.

"If he's not answering his phone, have you tried his cell?" Opening her eyes widely at Harm, Mac hoped he'd understand her signal to get his cell and turn it on. She let out a small sigh when he did.

"No ma'am, I'll try that next. See you around two o'clock, okay?" Harriet had noticed that Mac hadn't actually answered her question, but as Bud had so successfully pointed out the other night, it was all circumstantial.

"Sounds good. Should I bring anything?"

"No ma'am, just yourself."

"Thanks, Harriet. See you at two." Mac hung up the phone just as Harm's cell rang.

Mac listened to Harm's side of the conversation, already aware of what Harriet was saying on the other end.

"Gee, Harriet I had sort of planned to tinker with the vette today." Harm was sporting an impish grin. He was getting even with Harriet for spying on them the other day and Mac knew it.

"Of course you're right Harriet, my godsons are most definitely more important to me than my car." Harm was stifling a laugh.

"Two o'clock. I'll be there. Bye Harriet." Harm outright laughed as he turned his phone off.

"You're terrible you know. So you still think Harriet's up to something?" Mac moved in closer to Harm again.

"Don't know but I'm not taking any chances." Harm kissed Mac on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her.

"So, what do we do till two o'clock?" Mac's eye's twinkled with delight at teasing him.

Pulling away, Harm headed back to the kitchen.

"First, I'm going to feed you. I know better than to hang around a hungry marine. Then, I'm going home to change before Harriet figures out I slept in my clothes."

"Don't you think it would be more of a problem if you hadn't slept in your clothes." Mac raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Never mind, let's get moving so we can find out what Harriet's up to."

**Harm's apartment**

**Near Union Station**

**1300 hours**

"Mattie Grace what do you think you're wearing?"

Looking down at her self. "Jeans and a shirt?" she replied with a slight frown and an expression that said, duh.

"I can see your bellybutton," Harm gasped in astonishment.

"Everyone has one you know." Mattie was losing patience with her conservative guardian.

"You really shouldn't flaunt yourself like that. What you wear says a lot about who you are." Harm didn't know what was worse; the underwear that wasn't underwear or showing skin that apparently isn't showing skin.

"I'm not flaunting Harm, you can only see my belly button if I move my arms a certain way. It's just the fashion. At least I'm not wearing hip huggers AND a tube top like your generation." Mattie gave him that 'I've just made my point dad, deal with it' look.

"I'd still feel better if you wore a regular t-shirt." Harm knew he needed to trust Mattie's judgement, but this was harder than he thought it would be.

"Why don't we wait for Mac to get here and you can ask her opinion." Mattie gleamed with her brilliant idea. She knew Mac would back her up.

"Mac's not coming here." Harm wiped the last spot on the counter once more before tossing the sponge in the sink.

"Why not?" Mattie looked puzzled. "I thought you two finally got your act together?"

"You said that, I never did." Harm knew he was walking a thin line with the truth, but all is fair in love and war.

"But..."

"Never mind but. Go change your shirt, I'll wait for you down in the car." Harm grabbed his keys and followed Mattie out the door. He wasn't sure who was going to be worse, Mattie or Harriet.

**Roberts residence**

**1600 hours**

"See I told you!" Mattie grinned triumphantly.

Mac made every effort to bite back a laugh. "Keep in mind I had no way of knowing why she was asking me this." Holding her hands up, palms out in surrender, Mac nodded defensively at Harm.

"Mattie's right, Commander. In the seventies all the girls wore hip huggers and halters. Most of them were very nice girls, and some are even grandmothers now." Harriet came to Mac's aid, trying not to giggle openly. She was beginning to get an idea of where she might find an ally brazen enough to take on Harm and Mac.

"Okay, ladies, I can see I'm outnumbered." Harm nodded in defeat. "I think it's time for another coke." He smiled and walked around Harriet to the cooler.

Harriet had asked Harm and Mac to finish making the potato and macaroni salad while she took turns with Bud standing over the grill. When Bud couldn't take it anymore, he'd come in and switch places with Harriet.

Earlier that day, without thinking (yeah right) Harriet had spread some natural turkey fertilizer in the beds around the house.

"Harriet, why did you decide to fertilize the shrubs NOW?" Bud asked, his mouth hanging open.

"I didn't have time after I planted them last weekend, why?" Harriet looked completely innocent and unaware.

"Harriet, no one will be able to stay outside without a gas mask!" Bud couldn't believe his together wife had managed to do something so stupid that even absentmindedly he wouldn't have done.

With a wave of her hand, "oh well, you can cook outside but we'll just have to hang out in the house." She walked away completely satisfied with herself. Containment would help.

So far Harriet had managed to find a multitude of reasons to keep Harm and Mac working side by side in the kitchen. She'd watched the two carefully making sure her interest wasn't detected. They worked together with an ease and comfort that she hadn't seen in years. A comfort that after Paraguay, she thought she'd never see again. She was sure, if there wasn't something going on already, that now was the best time to strike.

Leaving Mac and Harm playing chef in the kitchen, Harriet slipped out quietly to go speak with Mattie.

"So tell me Mattie, you really seem to be enjoying staying with Harm?" Harriet began. She knew she'd have to get to the point quickly before Harm or Mac came looking for them.

"Yeah, except for days like today, he's really cool." Mattie rolled her eyes.

"Do you get to spend much time with Mac too?"

"Not really, do you know what's up with them?" Straight to the point, Mattie twisted her mouth curiously.

A glimmer of excitement appeared in Harriet's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Harriet asked coyly.

"Well, it's obvious they like each other, but they're not dating. I mean, what's up with that?" Mattie flipped one hand over in a gesture of confusion.

"It's a long story. Would you like to see them together?" That twinkle in Harriet's eye was growing brighter.

"Sure, you can tell he really loves her." Mattie didn't know if that was supposed to be some sort of secret, but just because the adults were behaving like children didn't mean she had to play along.

Rubbing her hands together enthusiastically, "Then I have an idea…."

Before heading back to the kitchen, Harriet sat AJ down on the sofa popping his favorite video in the TV. Convinced he wasn't going to be moving from that spot, she passed through the dining room on her way back to the kitchen. Making sure no one was nearby Harriet leaned over and opened all the windows about two inches.

Pleased with herself, Harriet joined her friends in the kitchen just as Bud was coming inside with the burgers.

"Anybody hungry?" Bud asked with a broad grin across his face, happy to finally breathe fresh air.

Picking up the bowls of salad they'd been working on, "Lead the way oh great grill king," Harm said, as he and Mac waved an arm extending it before them palm up.

Harriet winked at Mattie. "By all means Bud, lead the way."

"Harriet!" Bud exclaimed, arriving in the dining room first.

"Rushing past Mattie to catch up to Bud, "What's wrong? OH, dear," She frowned as she reached Bud. "I guess I forgot to close the windows." The aroma of turkey fertilizer had permeated the room as effectively as if they'd been standing outside.

"Guess we'll have to eat in the other room, that's okay Harriet, right?" Mattie asked casually. Harriet was going to enjoy working with her.

"Sure, everyone into the den."

Mattie darted off first grabbing the burgers from Bud. "I'll take those, you go have a seat on the sofa with AJ."

Mattie set the burgers down and went to sit in the oversized easy chair. Harriet headed for the loveseat carrying a large water glass.

Just as Mac and Harm were setting the salads and plastic dishware on the table, Mattie popped up.

"You know, I should probably sit on the sofa with AJ. Then I can help him so you adults can enjoy yourselves. You can take my seat Harm." Mattie was most definitely going to be a great asset, Harriet decided.

Mac made her way over towards Harriet.

Before Mac had taken two steps Harriet let out a screech.

"OOH. I can't believe I did that!" Shaking herself off. "Now these cushions are soaked. At least it's just water. Well Mac, we can't sit here now." Harriet shrugged her shoulders, her expression successfully bathed in embarrassment.

Looking at Harm comfortably seated in the oversized chair, "that chair there really is big enough for two people. You don't mind sharing with the colonel, do you Commander?" Harriet's embarrassment changed quickly into the ever-accommodating hostess once again.

Their mouths slightly opened, Harm and Mac glanced at each other and then turned back to Harriet. By now, any attempt by Harriet at acting had been completely subdued by her Cheshire grin.

Standing up, "Here, Mac, you take the seat. I'll sit over there on the floor by AJ. It's closer to the food anyhow." Harm tried not to burst out laughing when he saw Harriet's eyes practically pop out of her head.

'Okay, Commander, you want to play rough.' Harriet glanced over at Mattie, who just shrugged her shoulders. 'I don't give up that easily.' Harriet looked over to Mac, "Mind sharing?"

**Chapter 8**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Admiral Chegwidden's Office**

**Monday afternoon**

"There's been a friendly fire incident at Camp Pendleton," the admiral informed them, clasping his hands on the desk.

"Isn't that the second one this month, sir?" A deep furrow set in Mac's brow.

"Third. The local JAG office has failed to find any reason for the continued mishaps. I'm sure you agree the idea of bootcamp is not to blow up our own men. I expect you to get to the bottom of this, and quickly. Understood?"

"Aye aye, sir."

Harriet had been keeping a watchful eye on her two friends. Noticing them lingering at the desk with Coates, she wondered if perhaps this wasn't her next opportunity to encourage a little togetherness.

Waiting until Harm and Mac had returned to their offices, Harriet casually approached Jennifer's desk.

"You look a little frazzled, everything okay?" Harriet asked.

"The Commander and the Colonel need to leave for Pendleton but I've just been informed the VOQ is closed due to flooding." Jennifer was still looking at the phone as if it were going to miraculously speak and offer her some instant resolution to her newest dilemma.

"Flooded? In California?" Harriet was honestly curious.

"A water main broke triggering a domino affect on several other over stressed pipes, flooding the VOQ, as well as some of the barracks', and officer's quarters, and a few other miscellaneous buildings."

"Wow, sounds like they've got real mess over there. When did this happen?"

"This morning." Jen looked up at Harriet.

"I'm sure there's a list of hotels the base is using to house all those people, why don't you let me take care of it for you. You can just concentrate on transportation," Harriet happily volunteered.

"Yes, ma'am. They did give me a list of the three hotels they're using. I've called the first one, according to the desk clerk, they don't even have a broom closet left to offer." If Jen weren't so stressed, she would have found that comment rather amusing.

"Fine, you give me the list, and I'll take it from here." Accepting the piece of paper, Harriet smiled to herself. Operation Make Love, phase two.

Harriet hung up her phone, pleased with herself. Deciding her plan might need a back up she dialed the hotel's number one more time.

"Yes, this is Lt. Sims again. Do you still have the other rooms available? Wonderful, I need to make an additional reservation." This was going to be a great day, Harriet thought.

Arriving at the hotel, Mac and Harm practically dragged themselves into the lobby. The first leg of their trip started with the last transport out of Andrews. By the time they were done with their connecting flights, it was almost 1100 hours local time when they arrived at the hotel.

"I'm Commander Rabb, this is Colonel MacKenzie. We have a reservation."

"Yes, here it is. MacKenzie Rabb. You got one of our last rooms," the man smiled.

"One?" Harm raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Here you are, room 704. The 6th – 9th floor is reserved for officers," the gentleman announced handing Harm the key.

Harm and Mac looked at each other briefly before turning back to the desk clerk.

"I believe that should be two rooms." Was all Harm said.

"No, it very clearly says here, one room for Mackenzie Rabb."

"That should have been one room for MacKenzie and one room for Rabb," Harm sighed. "Please double check you don't have another room for us."

"No, I'm afraid not. Shortly after this reservation was made someone took our last three rooms. We don't even have anything on the enlisted floors." The clerk looked up unremorseful.

"Thank you," Harm said through a forced smile.

"Just what we needed," Harm said once the elevator doors closed behind them.

"I know," Mac nodded.

"It's been hard enough avoiding the appearance of impropriety, sharing a hotel room on a floor of officers is going to be a…challenge," Harm sighed again.

The eyes of both officers looked up to the band of numbers above the door. This wasn't going to be easy.

Opening the door to the room, they were instantly relieved to find at least the room had two beds. They each placed their bag on a bed and began unpacking for the night.

"I don't understand how Coates could have made such a mistake," Mac commented placing a few articles of clothing in one of the dresser drawers.

"It's not like her, it was probably an incompetent reservations person overwhelmed with the sudden influx of military," Harm added, carrying his toiletries to the bathroom.

"Still, the reservations agent would have had to give Jen the confirming information. Jen would have noticed they only gave her one room," Mac questioned as she closed her empty suitcase.

"Unless…" Harm said, popping his head out the bathroom door. "Jen didn't make the reservations."

"You don't think…?" Mac started.

"Harriet!" the two offered in unison.

The next two days were some of the most difficult Harm and Mac had ever spent together. They were the pictures of protocol. Never giving anyone the slightest reason to suspect anything. The pressure of keeping their distance, at the office as well as in their room was immense. The desire for even the slightest touch was beginning to consume them. Even when they were alone in their room, they didn't dare do as much as hold hands. The possibility of being discovered by another officer was too real. Especially with two full bird colonels only two doors down.

After some relatively simple investigation and comparisons, Harm and Mac were able to determine that similar incidents had happened at other bases across the country. All incidents involving the same weaponry. Something the local JAG office should have discovered as quickly as they had. Two new investigations would stem from the trip. One would look into the reliability of the new weapon being used, the other into the local JAG operations.

Harm and Mac were able to procure a commercial flight home and opted to travel in civies. This way they could finally leave military protocol behind for at least a few hours.

Looking down at Mac's hand enfolded in his, "Do you have any idea how much I have missed being able to do this?" Harm asked.

"Probably as much as I've missed you doing it?" Mac smiled.

Harm brought Mac's hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly. "I've missed us."

It was a simple statement but Mac knew exactly what he meant.

"We have to tell the Admiral. I don't think I could risk another assignment like that. It would probably kill me to ever go another day denying us." Harm wanted to say so much more.

"We should probably wait a few days. It might not fare well for us if we mention a change in our personal relationship the day after we return from sharing a hotel room in California," Mac pointed out.

"Agreed, but we tell him first thing Monday morning," Harm insisted.

"Agreed." Mac lifted the armrest between them and snuggled up against Harm laying her head on his shoulder.

Harm immediately wrapped his arm around Mac. Kissing her lightly on the top of her head, "Can we stay like this forever?" It was a ridiculous thought, but he really didn't want to ever let her go.

Mac simply nodded her head yes before drifting off to sleep.

Despite not wanting to separate, Harm dropped Mac off at her apartment without going upstairs. It was late and they both felt they'd tempted fate enough over the last couple of days. Since tomorrow was Friday, they would just get through the day and enjoy quality time over the weekend.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Friday morning**

**Break Room**

"You're sure everything is all set?" Harriet asked, phase three running through her mind.

"Positive, Mattie and I have our parts down." Petty Officer Coates reassured Harriet. Jen was learning to admire the matchmaker side of Harriet's personality.

Mac came walking up the hall, the sounds of laughter drifting from the break room. Just as she turned the corner into the room Harriet stiffened, she and Jen, falling instantly silent. Startled, Mac turned around to see if maybe the Admiral had been standing behind her. She wasn't used to getting that sort of reaction from her friends.

"Did I interrupt something?" It was obvious but she thought she'd ask anyway.

"No, ma'am. We were just finishing up. Excuse me." Jen made a hasty retreat.

"You know Jen has a pretty good sense of humor." Harriet tried to cover.

"We need to find her a decent date, although if we do I'll miss all the fun stories," Harriet continued, hoping Mac wouldn't catch on they'd been talking about her and Harm. "I'd better get back to my desk before someone sends out a search party." Harriet smiled as she walked past the Colonel.

Mac had too many things on her mind to pay very much attention to what she might have stumbled into.

Later that afternoon 

Jennifer Coates winked at Harriet as she made her way to Mac's office.

"Excuse me Colonel," Jen said, knocking softly on the door.

"Yes."

"You had these messages while you were away. I thought you might want to take note of the message on top ma'am. You're landlord called to inform you that you're building is being fumigated today. He suggested you might not want to go home after work," Jen smiled, trying to look believable.

Slumping her shoulders, Mac let out a small sigh. "Thank you Jennifer, did he say anything about when I could go home?"

"No ma'am," Jen shrugged.

"Very well, carry on." Mac waved her hand to dismiss Coates. She never looked up to see Jen give Harriet the thumbs up on her way to her next stop.

"Tell Mrs. Benson if she needs an extra vehicle to give me a call. I know she's got it covered but if you need me, I'm here… I know…. Have a nice night. See you tomorrow." Harm hung up smiling. He never imagined how much pleasure he would get from having Mattie around.

"Excuse me, sir." Jen had been waiting for him to get off the phone.

"Yes, Jen."

"Just wanted to let you know that I'll be babysitting for the Roberts tonight. I'm going to go straight to their house after work, and will probably spend the night so they don't have to worry about how late they stay out."

"That makes sense, but you do know if you decide to come home late, you call me and I'll meet you outside so you're not walking alone?" Harm often talked to Jen more like a father than a superior officer.

"I know, sir. I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't be home with Mattie tonight." She already knew Mattie wouldn't be home either but no sense in letting anyone else in on the plans.

"Don't worry. A bunch of girls are going to the movies and then spending the night at Maria Benson's. Who knows what time tomorrow Mattie will be back."

"Very well, sir. See you tomorrow." Jen returned to her desk, her part of the mission complete.

**Chapter 9 **

**Mac's office**

**Same time**

Mac sat in her office contemplating her options. Tossing her pen on the desk, she got up and marched over to Harm's office.

"Any interest in joining a displaced marine for dinner?"

"Displaced?"

"My building is being fumigated today and the landlord suggests I not come home too early." Mac sat down in the chair across from Harm's desk.

Harm's eyebrow shot up suggestively.

"Well, when you put it that way. I can see where choosing between me and a fumigated apartment might be a difficult choice." The corners of Harm's mouth were curling up slowly.

"If you'd rather not, I'm sure I can go hang out with Harriet," Mac teased.

"Harriet and Bud are going out. Jen was just in letting me know she'll be babysitting for them and spending the night." Harm smiled brightly when it dawned on him that he and Mac could be alone tonight without the fear of bionic ears next door.

"What's the grin for?" Mac couldn't help but notice the smile that had threatened to split his face open.

"Just thinking about a marine I know." He hoped a little of the truth would be enough.

Flattered, Mac sprouted her own huge grin.

"Then we're on for dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah, but if you can't go home to change, do you want to just do take out at my place?" Harm suggested.

"Good idea. Let me know when you're ready to go and I'll follow you out of here." Mac stood up, she'd been in here long enough and didn't want to draw too much attention to herself. Especially with Harriet so watchful lately.

Nodding his head, "See you later." Harm turned back to his computer screen as soon as Mac was out of his line of sight.

**Harm's apartment**

**Near Union Station**

**1715**

"They've just left, have you got it all ready?" Harriet's voice came through the phone to Mattie.

"Yes, I'm almost all done. If you guys would quit calling to check on me, I'd have been finished half an hour ago!" Mattie exclaimed.

"You're sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Harriet inquired for the tenth time.

"NO."

"You remembered the bulbs?" Harriet wanted to make sure.

"Yes, and the music. I've got it all. Now let me go, Mrs. Benson has been waiting downstairs for me for almost ten minutes." Mattie didn't want to keep her friend's mom waiting. Fortunately, Mrs. Benson was a romantic at heart and didn't mind helping out.

**45 minutes later:**

Mac stood next to Harm holding the Chinese take out while he unlocked the door.

Stepping into the apartment, harm flipped the light switch nearest the door. Nothing happened.

"Hmm, bulb must have burned out. Go ahead and set that stuff down in the kitchen." Harm walked into the living room intending to turn on the light by the sofa.

"Do you want me to find you something more comfortable to wear?" Harm asked fidgeting with the lamp.

"Nah, I'm okay. Thanks." Looking over to where Harm was standing, "Is there a problem?"

"I guess this bulb is dead too." Harm walked over to the floor lamp in the back of the living room. "Aha, a light bulb that isn't burned out," Harm proclaimed happily.

"It doesn't give off much light, does it?" Mac commented casually, unaware Mattie had replaced the normal higher watt bulb with a lower 40 watt.

"No, it should be brighter." Harm wondered what was up. "Doesn't matter, I've got some extra bulbs in the cupboard." Harm went into the kitchen. Reaching into the cabinet under the sink he pulled out a box of 75 watt light bulbs.

Harm replaced the bulb in the entryway. Surprised to find the new bulbs not working, he was reaching for the third bulb when the stereo came on.

"Since when does it do that?" Mac asked startled by the sudden symphony of music.

"Mattie must have been messing with it. She discovered the timer on it a few weeks back by mistake, she must have set it off again." Harm was currently more concerned with why all of his new replacement bulbs appeared to be burned out.

"Okay Thomas Edison. Dinner's ready and I'm hungry. There's enough light to see the food and right now that's all that matters." Mac carried the cartons of food to the table.

"I don't get it, why would all the new bulbs be burned out." Harm handed the box to Mac when he reached the table.

Taking the proffered box and shaking it slightly, "Sounds like the filaments are broken. The box was probably dropped before you ever bought it," Mac suggested, then turned back into the kitchen opening drawers. "Where do you keep the matches?"

"What for?" Harm asked, tossing the bulbs into the trash.

"To light the candle on the table."

Harm looked at the table more closely, his eyes falling on an oversized cranberry colored candle nestled in a floral centerpiece. "Where did that come from?"

"How should I know, this is your apartment, remember." Mac raised a box of matches in triumph.

Finished lighting the candle, Mac began dishing out the food. "Now, I'm really starved."

Still somewhat confused, Harm took a seat and began serving himself. "You do realize something isn't right here?" Harm took a bite of his lo mein.

"You mean burnt out bulbs, mystery candles and self starting music?" For the first time that night, Mac actually noticed the song playing.

'…When will our eyes meet, when can I touch you, when will this strong yearning end…'

"Since when do you have Barry Manilow in your collection?" Mac asked, taking another bite of food.

"I don't." Harm answered quickly before recognizing the tune.

"This is ridiculous." Forcefully pushing off from the table, Harm walked over to the CD player. "Half my music is missing. All that's left are the easy listening discs. Hmm, I'm sure you'll be delighted to know you have just been enjoying the musical orchestrations of the Time Warner series: Romantic sounds of the sixties, seventies and eighties. We must have just been blessed with the seventies." Harm carried the empty CD holders back to the table to show Mac. He didn't know if he should burst out laughing, or have someone keelhauled.

"I think it's safe to guess, we've been set up." Mac held up the CD cases.

Chuckling, Harm sat down next to Mac. "Well, at least we know who the culprit is."

"You mean culprits?" Mac replied, waving her fork at him.

"You think there's more than one?" Harm raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"Well, if you think about it, one person could have made sure none of the lights worked, that the replacement bulbs were all dead, and that you had extra candles readily available, which by the way smells delicious. The same person could have confiscated the rest of your music. Would I be correct in assuming the missing CDs are probably not considered romantic?" Waiting a moment for Harm to nod his head yes, Mac went on.

"That leaves us with soft lights, and romantic music. None of which would have done you any good unless my landlord coincidentally decided to fumigate my apartment today." Mac sat back crossing her arms in front of her, satisfied with her own powers of deductive reasoning.

"Which of course is all conducive to a pleasant romantic evening, if the neighbors on the other side of that wall are out for the evening with no hope of coming home before dawn." Harm pointed to the wall behind them, the light bulb of recognition shining bright in his head.

"Colonel, I believe we are the focus of a well thought out conspiracy," Harm smiled.

"No sense wasting the musical genius of Peaches and Herb. May I have this dance?" Harm stood extending his arm in front of Mac.

"I'd be delighted, kind sir." Mac semi-curtsied as she stepped into Harm's arms. Her mind lost momentarily listening to the words: ' reunited and it feels so good, reunited and it's understood…'

"Someone went to a lot of trouble to create a romantic evening for us." Harm spoke softly into Mac's ear. Tightening his grip on her waist, Harm relished the opportunity to hold her so close. He'd been longing to do this for days. Having been forced to keep his distance had worn heavily on him, making him want her all the more.

"Do you think Coates and Mattie thought this up themselves?" Mac asked quietly. She was enjoying being in his arms again. They would have undoubtedly had a pleasant evening but she was most definitely thankful to who ever guaranteed it.

"Well, the light bulbs does seem very adolescent, and the landlord had to be Coates, but in order for the absent neighbors to work…"

"Harriet," the two echoed.

**Chapter 10 **

**Harm's apartment**

**Same evening**

The two spent the better part of the evening dancing or curled up on the couch. In all the years they had been friends, there was never a shortage of something to talk about, or total comfort in silence.

With the pleasant sounds of Chuck Mangione in the background, Mac laid across the sofa, her head in Harm's lap.

Harm's fingers delicately, brushed through her hair, occasionally lingering to twirl or caress any one spot.

"I think we need to tell Harriet," Mac said, her eyes closed enjoying Harm's ministrations.

"I was thinking the same thing." Harm was taking in the peaceful look on her face.

"Learning to navigate this new relationship is challenging enough without stumbling across Harriet's matchmaking efforts at every turn." Mac had opened her eyes to see Harm's reaction to what she'd just said.

"You're right. Even though the set up with the easy chair at her house was silly, our assignment at Pendleton would have been much easier if we could have retreated to our own rooms," Harm added. "Although, I will admit, if I didn't think it was possible to want you anymore than I already did, I know it now." Harm's stomach lurched when he realized what he'd just let slip.

"We won't tell her how nicely tonight has turned out either." Mac could sense Harm's discomfort at what he'd just admitted, so she chose to ignore the confession, even though she felt the same way.

Relieved he hadn't upset her with his dumb comment, he leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. "No we won't tell her, and you're right. We can't take any more chances of Harriet interfering and putting us in a precarious position." Harm returned to caressing her hair.

"Then after we tell the admiral on Monday, we tell Harriet?" Mac confirmed.

"You know..." A mischievous twinkle appeared in Harm's eye. "It would probably serve Harriet right if we did a little 'acting' of our own."

"What have you got in mind?" This could be interesting, Mac thought.

"Let me give it some thought." Harm's mind wandered off thinking of satisfactory ways to gracefully exact their revenge on Dolly Levi, AKA Harriet Sims.

Content to lay together talking and making plans for how to deal with Harriet, neither one noticed the late hour.

"Do you think they really fumigated your apartment?"

"I honestly don't know. It sounds legit, but I wouldn't put anything past Harriet after Pendleton," Mac chuckled.

"Would you like to stay here?" Harm asked timidly.

Mac hesitated staring into his eyes. Boy would she like, but she really shouldn't rush this. 'Rush! Gees MacKenzie this has been going on for 8 years. Yeah, but on a different level, sex can screw up any good relationship. Once you've crossed that line, there's no going back.'

Harm noticed the fight within her. He hadn't meant to make it so difficult. "I'll sleep on the sofa," he added, hoping to make her choice easier.

"That wouldn't be fair to you, I should probably go home," Mac said reluctantly.

Harm really wanted to her to stay, even if it was on the other side of the apartment, but he knew she was probably right. Getting back into a normal routine was most likely the best thing for them to do.

"Okay, I'll follow you home. This way if the fumigation was real, you can come back with me."

"Harm, if the apartment is unbearable, I can drive myself back." Despite the intimacy of the situation, Mac was slipping into Marine mode.

"I know you could, but I'd feel better knowing you got home okay." Harm smiled moving the hand that had been gently caressing her arm, up to cup her face. "Humor me, please?"

Harm resisted the urge to lean over and kiss her. He knew, if she really wanted to go home, kissing her now would only make letting her go all the harder for him.

Together, the two rose from the comfort of the sofa and headed off to Mac's apartment.

**Mac's apartment **

**Georgetown**

"I knew it was part of the setup," Mac huffed, stepping into her apartment.

"Maybe we need to cast a wider net?" Harm suggested.

"You mean trap all the spiders in their own web?"

"Exactly." Harm flashed an impish grin.

**Harm's apartment**

**Next day 1300**

Harm was standing at the kitchen sink when Mattie came bouncing in the front door.

"I didn't expect you home so soon. Did Mrs. Benson drop you off?" Harm asked, wiping the counter.

"Yeah, she had a few errands to run so this was a good time. Are you just going to be hanging out?" Mattie sat down on a barstool across from Harm.

"No, I was going to leave you a note. Sturgis and I are going to go play some ball and maybe get a drink later." Harm was purposely not looking at Mattie.

"What about Mac?" She had thought for sure that she'd find Mac here after last night.

"I'm sure she has plans. I'm not her keeper." Harm was careful to only answer the truth.

"She's not spending the afternoon with you?" Mattie sounded panicked.

"I'm playing basketball with Sturgis today. Do you want to watch a movie or something after I get home?" He and Mac had already decided they would stay home Saturday and Sunday night to throw Mattie and Jen off the scent and hopefully give them something to think about.

"What about Mac?" It wasn't supposed to work this way, Mattie thought.

"You said that already. If you want to invite her over to watch a chick flick with you and Jen I could find something else to do." Maybe he was laying it on a little thick, but they weren't exactly subtle either.

"No, we can hang out here, that'll be fine." Something wasn't right, she needed to talk to Harriet.

Harm neglected to tell Mattie the other part of his plans for Saturday afternoon with Sturgis.

Harm and Sturgis played a little basketball while Mac and Varese invaded the local mall. Afterwards they met up for an early dinner.

Benzinger's Restaurant 

**Late Saturday afternoon**

"Well, I have to admit, I can't believe how long it's taken the two of you to come to your senses," Sturgis commented shaking his head. "I thought for sure after our little conversation a few years ago it would only be a short matter of time until Shaquil over here recognized how you felt." Sturgis was looking at Mac but pointed to Harm before wrapping his arm around the new love of his life.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm a better ball player than you," Harm announced proudly.

"No, it's your fault you cheat," Sturgis teased his old friend.

"Okay, boys, we get the point," Varese interrupted, laughing at the men's antics.

"I know, you can dress them up, but you can't take them anywhere." Mac joined in the laughter.

"Sturgis, we need a little favor. Since you're so good at keeping secrets, until further notice, please don't mention to anyone that we were here together with you and Varese," Mac requested, waving her hand between Harm and herself.

Sturgis rolled his eyes. "Not again."

"No, this will probably only be a day or two," Harm shrugged.

"Okay, a day or two," he agreed, placing his hand on Varese's. "You're just lucky I'm a sucker for a good love story."

**Next day**

**Sunday**

Harm had told Mattie he was going to go run a few errands. That was the truth, he just neglected to mention it would be with Mac. It had been hard for them to separate on Saturday night after dinner. They'd gotten really used to being together day and night in California. Being able to finally show their feelings without reservation had opened a floodgate of tenderness that in only two weeks had become as basic to their lives as breathing and eating.

Mattie had been patiently waiting in her apartment for any signs of Harm's return. She had hoped desperately that Harm would come home with Mac. When she heard the rumble of the elevator, she quickly threw on her sandals and ran out the door to meet him.

"Hey, where you going?" Harm asked, surprised to see Mattie standing in the hall.

"I was just coming over to see what you were up to when I heard the elevator." It was basically the truth, she thought.

"Good, help me with this. I've got a couple more bags in the car." He handed Mattie a bag of groceries and shifted his dry cleaning to the other hand making it easier to unlock his front door.

He had run every possible errand imaginable in order to spend as much time as he could with Mac. They'd even gone so far as to wash his car just to kill a little more time.

"You were gone a long time, did you get to see Mac?" Mattie asked nonchalantly.

"It was such a nice day I decided to stop and wash the car." It was a good thing his back was turned to Mattie so she couldn't see the grin he was unsuccessfully hiding.

"I'm gonna watch a ball game on TV, got any other plans?" Harm asked

"No, thanks. I've got a history paper I've got to finish up." Mattie helped Harm with the rest of the groceries and went back to her apartment.

"Are you sure?" Jen asked.

"I'm positive. They haven't seen each other all weekend," Mattie insisted.

"Did he say if they had a fight?" Jen persisted, her brow wrinkled with concern.

"I don't know. I didn't think to ask. What could they fight about? The setting was perfect, soft lights, romantic music, no place to go. What more could they want?" Mattie asked waving her arms as she paced the floor.

"Calm down, maybe they just had a lot to do today," Jen offered, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't think washing your car because it turned out to be a nice day ranks higher than hanging out with a looker like Colonel Mackenzie," Mattie huffed, rolling her eyes.

"I have to admit, if I had my choice of hanging out with a hunk like the Commander or doing just about anything else short of winning the lottery, the Commander would win." Pausing to contemplate if there was really such a thing as a sexy and smart enlisted man, or if maybe she was going to need to become an officer, she noticed Mattie reaching for the phone. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm calling Harriet."

**Chapter 11**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Monday Morning**

Mac was usually one of the first officers to arrive in the mornings. Today was no exception. When Harriet arrived, Mac was already busy working at her desk. 'The door was open so she couldn't be in too bad a mood,' Harriet thought.

Harriet wandered over near Harm's office. He still hadn't arrived, but that wasn't anything unusual either. So far, it seemed like it was going to be a very routine Monday.

Harm flipped his phone shut just as the elevator doors opened.

Mac hung up her phone taking a piece of paper off her desk and heading for the copy machine.

"Good morning Harriet." Harm smiled as he walked past her desk.

"Morning Commander," Harriet beamed. So far nothing out of the ordinary. Watching Harm make his way down the hall, she saw the officers pass each other by.

"Colonel," Harm said stone-faced.

"Commander," Mac replied icily.

Harriet's eyes flew open. 'Uh oh.'

From her office, Mac kept careful tabs on Harriet's activities. Shortly after lunch, Mac noticed Harriet on her way to the ladies room.

"Hi. Harriet." Mac smiled as she went to the sink to wash her hands. "I don't know what I got into that left my hands all sticky."

Harriet pulled out a paper towel and handed it to Mac. "Did you have a nice weekend?" Harriet asked casually as she pulled out another towel for herself to dry her hands.

"It was pretty uneventful. I did have a lot of time to do some thinking though." Mac turned and leaned against the sink thoughtfully, slowly drying each finger on her hand.

"Spending those few days with Harm in California started me thinking." Mac noticed the corners of Harriet's mouth twitched trying to suppress a smile.

"You were right, its time I start thinking about settling down, raising a family. I'm not getting any younger you know." Mac stopped wiping her hands to look Harriet in the eye. She could see Harriet's building enthusiasm waiting to explode.

"Clay is a good man. He has a lot to offer." Tossing the paper towel in the trash, Mac started for the bathroom door.

"You were right Harriet, thank you." Mac nodded her head and walked out the door not giving Harriet time to comment.

Before the door closed behind her, as she turned the corner, Mac was able to catch a glimpse of Harriet's face. Had Mac told Harriet she'd won the lottery, Mac didn't think Harriet could look more shocked. Seeing Harriet frozen in place, Mac almost felt guilty, almost.

Harm had been waiting all afternoon for an opportunity to bump into Harriet. Finally he saw Harriet leaving her desk with a coffee cup in her hand. It didn't matter if she was getting a refill or just returning the cup, he only needed her attention for a couple of minutes.

"How's it going Harriet?" Harm asked reaching around her for a coffee cup.

"Fine, thank you," Harriet answered, rinsing out her cup.

"You know, after our talk last week, you got me thinking." Harm noticed Harriet visibly stiffen. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw her clutch the edge of the sink.

"The few short years until Mattie goes off to college are going to pass too quickly. It's not healthy to allow too much of your life to evolve around your children." Harm was almost finished making his coffee and yet Harriet hadn't moved a muscle since he started speaking.

"It's time I got out more. If your neighbor is still interested, I'd love to meet her." Harm flashed his flyboy smile and took a sip of the coffee.

Finally turning around, Harm could see all the color had gone out of Harriet's face.

"That's wonderful, sir." Harriet tried to smile. "I'll talk with her first chance I get and let you know."

"Great, I'll be waiting." Harm turned and walked out of the room. As he left he could see Harriet's smile still frozen on her face. Harm couldn't resist laughing to himself when he noticed her fists were clenched at her sides. Poor Harriet.

Slightly dazed from the day's surprising turn of events, Harriet didn't even notice she'd walked to Commander Turner's office until she found herself knocking on his door.

"Come in Lieutenant. What can I do for you?" Sturgis asked politely.

"Well, sir. I was just wondering if Colonel MacKenzie or Commander Rabb have said anything to you recently," Harriet started uneasily.

Sturgis raised an eyebrow wondering if Harriet's confusing inquiry had anything to do with his friend's request to keep Saturday quiet.

"What I mean, sir, is has either of them mentioned being unhappy to you?" Harriet wasn't sure what she was doing, this was definitely out of line, but she was already committed.

"Well, I played basketball with Harm on Saturday and he seemed just fine. I haven't had much opportunity to see the Colonel today, but I don't think there's anything to worry about. Is that what you wanted to know?" Sturgis was starting to feel very sorry for Harriet. He couldn't remember ever seeing her look so... befuddled.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Harriet turned on her heel. How could they have gone wrong? And, oh good heavens, how was she going to fix it?

**Mac's apartment**

**Georgetown**

**1900 hours**

"So how long do you think we should let her stew?" Mac asked finishing the last of her fettuccini.

"I don't want to be cruel. Harriet looked devastated when I told her I wanted to meet her neighbor," Harm chuckled, picking up his empty plate and carrying it into the kitchen.

"Did you see her face when we barely said good morning. She never caught on that it was you on the other end of my phone call so we could get the timing right," Mac smiled following him into the kitchen.

"So, you think tomorrow will be soon enough to set her straight?" Harm turned to look at Mac.

"Yeah, let's give the Admiral the heads up first thing in the morning and then we can tell Harriet." Having placed her dish in the sink, Mac reached out for Harm. Immediately his arms wrapped around her.

"Have you noticed how well we fit together?" Mac mumbled, her head resting on Harm's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah." Harm's mind wandered off to that corner of his imagination where he and Sarah were linked perfectly together, the final piece in a breathtaking puzzle.

"You still with me, flyboy?" Mac asked, tapping his shoulder.

Recognizing that Mac must have been talking to him, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I was asking when are you going to tell Mattie, but I'd much rather know where you were just now." Mac smiled, backing away from him. She reached for his hand to lead him back to the living room.

"No place special," Harm lied.

"I don't buy that for a minute. Not with the far off look you had." Mac sat down on the sofa, pulling Harm down next to her.

"Why don't you pick out a fun movie." Harm tried for distraction.

"Sure, after you tell me what's on your mind." Mac raised her hand to brush through Harm's hair just above his ear, pausing to occasionally play with its tip.

"Maac, it was nothing, really." Harm didn't want to tell her he was daydreaming about making love to her.

Still somewhat unsure of herself in this new role in Harm's life, Mac misread his discomfort, and automatically assumed the worst. Harm could feel her entire comportment change as her fears settled in.

"Okay," Mac agreed rather unconvincingly, her hand dropping and weight shifting away from Harm.

"Mac, it wasn't anything bad, just…private." How did he always manage to hurt her over absolutely nothing?

"Private?" Mac tilted her head, not totally sure how to react.

"I was thinking about what you said. How well we fit." Harm hoped that would be enough.

"Why is that private?" Mac's brows curled into one question mark.

Hesitating a moment, "It can't be any secret that I think you're a very desirable woman. I was just thinking…awe Mac. I was thinking how great it would be when we finally make love. There, you happy now." Harm was turning several shades of red.

"Oh." Mac leaned forward, her eyes dropping to an interesting spot on the carpet.

"See, why I didn't want to say anything. I'm sorry Mac. Really, you wanted to know what I was thinking." Harm was getting nervous, maybe he was better off without her knowing the truth of how he felt.

"Things have been pretty good, considering, haven't they?" Mac asked still looking at the floor.

"I think so." He emphasized the 'I', not sure where she was going with this.

"You do understand why I'm trying to take this slowly?" Still leaning forward, Mac turned her head towards Harm.

Harm hadn't really given any thought to why she would want to go slowly, he just accepted that it was the right thing to do.

"Well, it's taken us a lot of years to get this far, I don't see any need to rush now." It was the most neutral answer the attorney in him could come up with.

Not really sure she could explain to Harm why she was scared moving too fast would ruin everything, she tried a different question.

"But you wouldn't object to moving faster?" Mac hadn't moved except for playing with her Marine Corps ring.

"Is this a trick question?" Harm tried to lighten the mood a little.

It worked, Mac chuckled and sat up.

"No, I'm wondering if my being cautious is proving to be counterproductive."

Looking at her a moment, Harm reached over and pulled Mac into in his arms.

"Are you asking me if I'm getting tired of waiting for you?"

"Sort of," Mac answered rather quietly.

"Then, no. If you want to wait, so will I. For as long as it takes." Harm kissed the top of Mac's head.

"You're really okay with that?" Mac leaned into him.

"As long as I get to share my day with you and hold you like this once in a while, I'm very okay with it," Harm smiled, tightening his hold on her.

Snuggling into his embrace, "Good, and tomorrow we'll share that info with Mattie, Jen and…"

"Harriet," he echoed with her.

**Chapter** **12**

Harm and Mac had requested to see the admiral some time before the end of the day. Shortly before lunchtime, Petty Officer Coates informed the two officers the admiral could see them.

Standing at attention before his desk, Harm and Mac waited for the admiral to acknowledge them.

"Take a seat." AJ waved, looking up from his paperwork. "What is it now?" he asked a little impatiently.

"Well, sir. As you know, the colonel and I have been friends for many years," Harm began.

"Best friends," Mac interjected.

Smiling, Harm continued. "Best friends. We've also come to realize that time isn't slowing down for any of us, sir." Harm had practiced this speech in his head all morning and now he was struggling for the right words.

"The colonel and I both feel this would be a good time to explore the possibilities of being more than friends." Harm let out a long breath, then waited for the storm.

AJ clasped his hands together just looking at his officers.

"Am I to understand, the two of you are now a couple?" If they answered anything but yes the admiral was prepared to keelhaul them both.

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

He panned from Harm to Mac, carefully looking each one in the eye.

"Very well, you know the drill, keep it out of my office. Dismissed," he said nonchalantly, returning to his paperwork.

"Aye, aye," the officers responded. Stunned by his curt response, they quickly turned to leave.

Before Mac and Harm had made it completely out the door.

"I expect to see a ring soon," the admiral called out, never lifting his head from his work, a large grin plastered across his face.

Safely outside the admiral's office, Harm and Mac tried desperately to hide their flustered expressions as they made their way back to their offices.

"He just gave us his blessing, didn't he?" Mac said to Harm through one side of her mouth.

"For a minute, I thought he was going to make it an order." Harm's voice was equally low so as not to be overheard.

"Is there anyone who doesn't expect us to get together?" Mac asked her face contorted in frustration.

Reaching his doorway, Harm leaned closer to Mac. "Apparently not." Smiling broadly at her, Harm turned into his office.

**Mattie's apartment**

**Near union station**

**Later that evening**

"If you need anything, I'll be at Bud and Harriet's," Harm reminded Mattie.

"I'm all set, not much homework now that the year is winding down. I'm sure if I run into trouble Jen can help. You go enjoy your dessert with the Roberts," Mattie assured him.

He kissed her quickly on the cheek. When he reached the hallway he opted to bypass the elevator and took the stairs two at a time. He'd stayed home to have dinner with Mattie but was anxious to see Mac. He knew it was silly. He'd seen her at work just a few hours ago, but he needed to feel her near him. Harm had called Bud earlier in the evening and suggested stopping over to visit. Harm mentioned bringing ice cream, but intentionally neglected to mention he'd be bringing Mac as well.

**Sarah MacKenzie's apartment**

**Georgetown**

Harm stood waiting outside Mac's door with an extra gallon of Butter Pecan ice cream. Even though he knew it had only been a few seconds since he knocked, it felt like it was taking Mac an eternity to come to the door. Finally the door opened in what seemed for Harm to be slow motion. Mac looked lovely. She was wearing a pair of form fitting jeans with a low cut, long sleeve red shirt.

"Hi, sailor," Mac cooed, standing beside the door. "What ya got there?" She pointed to the bag in Harm's hand.

"I picked up some ice cream to take over to Bud and Harriet's and thought I might as well get some for us too." He kissed her briefly on the lips. "Better put this in the freezer before it melts." Harm handed her the bag and followed her into the kitchen.

No sooner had Mac closed the freezer door than she felt Harm swing her about, wrapping his arms around her.

"I've been waiting all day to do that," he said, his voice low and raspy.

"Yeah, me too. Is that all you've wanted to do?" Mac inquired provocatively, tilting her chin up, and slowly licking her lips.

Harm didn't bother answering. His lips met hers in an instant. His grip tightened around her waist. Without any conscious thought, he'd spread his legs slightly to drop down closer to Mac's height. Shivers ran up Mac's spine and down to her toes as the kiss deepened.

Harm resisted the temptation to slip his hands under her shirt and feel the warmth of her back. Slowly, regretfully, Harm pulled himself upright.

"We'd better get going or dessert is going to be a melted puddle in my car." Harm stared into Mac's eyes. Every time they kissed, he felt himself on fire. He didn't know how much more of this he could take and still pull away.

Mac stepped back. "Don't forget where we left off." She smiled playfully turning to the front door.

Harm felt his desire flare back up at the saucy invitation. Didn't she have any idea what she was doing to him?

**Roberts' home**

**Somewhere in Virginia**

"We didn't expect to see you tonight, Colonel," Bud said, accepting the ice cream Harm handed him. "I mean, not that we don't want you. It's always nice to have you, I mean see you. Right, Harriet?" Bud turned to his wife hoping she could help him remove his foot from his mouth, only to discover her smiling at him broadly.

"Let me take the ice cream, Bud." Harriet reached for the bag and shook her head slightly at her two friends. It would never cease to surprise her how her husband could have become such an accomplished litigator and yet fumble over his own words so often at home. Lost in her own amusement, she hadn't really taken hold of the reality that Harm and Mac had arrived together.

"Why don't you two wait in the living room and I'll serve up the ice cream." Harriet pointed to the other room.

Still feeling a little awkward at his verbal blunder, Bud announced, "Make yourselves comfortable, I'm going to help Harriet."

Sitting side by side on the sofa, Harm placed his arm around Mac's shoulder.

"If you leave your arm there, we won't have to decide who's going to tell Harriet, she'll figure it out for herself," Mac smiled, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"That would solve our problem, wouldn't it?" Harm kissed Mac gently on the forehead.

"It might," she replied, closing her eyes, no longer thinking about Harriet.

"Mmn," he groaned, delicately kissing her eyes. Gently his lips trailed to her cheek slowly leaving feather-like kisses working his way down to her moist lips.

Before they knew what happened, the two were entwined in a passionate embrace. Their lips meshed in a simmering heat. The fire within threatening instantly to consume them. Harm's arms were pulling Mac closer, his tongue beginning a dance of love mirroring his hopes and desires.

A cold reminder of where they were was thrust upon them at Harriet's audible gasp accompanied by the loud crashing sound of dishes shattering on a hard surface.

Startled, Harm and Mac bolted from the sofa practically standing at attention.

Harriet stood frozen in place, her hands over her mouth, her eyebrows touching the ceiling in astonishment.

Despite his previously bumbling oratory display, Bud stood confidently holding two plates of ice cream, grinning like a Cheshire cat, before turning to his wife. "Are you hurt, dear?"

Her hands on her mouth, still staring at the sofa where the couple had been 'involved', Harriet slowly shook her head no.

By now, Harm and Mac had reached Harriet's side. Bending down to pick up the broken dishes, Mac looked up at Harriet. "Are you sure?"

Harriet turned her head slightly towards Mac's voice and barely nodded her head yes.

Concerned about Harriet's lack of movement, Harm placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Harriet, we didn't mean to startle you." The sincerity of his apology was obvious in the softness of his voice.

Finally dropping her hands, a small smile slowly grew. Looking the Commander straight in the eyes, "I guess you don't want to meet our neighbor?" Harriet eeked out quietly before bursting into full blown laughter.

"No, thank you, Harriet," Harm responded before everyone joined her laughing heartily.


	3. Chapters 13 thru 19

**Chapter 13**

**Roberts' home**

**Forty five minutes later**

"So you've been messing with me since the beginning." Harriet glared at her two friends, then turned to her husband. "This is all YOUR fault." She smacked him lightly on the arm.

Everyone had quickly assisted Harriet in cleaning up the mess before sitting down to fresh bowls of ice cream.

"My fault?" Bud asked, gaping at Harriet.

"Yes, if you had just believed me when I told you they'd gotten together instead of giving me some legalese about circumstantial evidence, I wouldn't have made such a fool of everyone," Harriet insisted.

Looking at his wife, then his two friends, Bud turned back to his wife and smiled. "You're right dear, it's all my fault."

Harm and Mac made every effort to hold back a grin. Bud had become as good a husband as he was a lawyer. He had definitely mastered the fine art of when to accept a plea.

**Ride to Mac's house**

**2205 hours**

The rest of the short evening had gone well. Everyone laughed off all the misunderstandings and mischief.

"Make sure Mattie isn't holding anything breakable when you tell her," Mac suggested, chuckling at the memory of Harriet's face and the ice cream all over the floor.

"I think I might focus more on not making out while Mattie is anywhere within a 5 mile radius." Harm squeezed Mac's hand, a large smile on his face.

"I'd hoped we'd be home earlier so we could tell Mattie tonight too." Harm commented looking briefly at Mac. "I guess tomorrow night will have to do. Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Who's cooking?" Mac questioned playfully.

"I am, and I promise I'll serve something everyone likes." Harm watched the road trying to catch Mac's expression out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay, for Mattie," Mac teased, this time she squeezed Harm's hand.

They rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence. Harm relinquishing his hold of Mac's hand only briefly when shifting gears. He'd made a mental note to himself to always use the Lexus from now on so he wouldn't have to let go of her hand. It had taken eight years for him to earn the right to hold her at will and he was going to do just that as often as possible.

The next few weeks progressed without any incident. Mattie and Jen weren't as shocked by the good news as Harriet had been. The two young ladies stayed cool and calm. Once they'd left the apartment after dinner, Mac and Harm could hear them screeching through the walls with delight for almost an hour. Harm made another mental note, when the time came, they should spend their nights at Mac's.

Slowly but surely word spread through the office grapevine. The Navy Times had nothing on office scuttlebutt. There wasn't an officer or enlisted man by the end of the week that didn't know Harm and Mac were officially dating.

Although the Admiral had sent them on several investigations together, they had not had the opportunity to appear against each other in court since going public with their CO.

With the one exception of a two-day investigation Harm did in Norfolk, the couple spent every single day together. They'd developed a routine. When Mattie was home for dinner, Mac would join them at Harm's apartment. Sometimes Harm would even let her help with the cooking. On game nights, Harm would pick Mac up and they would ride together to Mattie's games to cheer her on.

Weekends were pretty much their own. Not that they would have minded spending more time with Mattie, but at her age, Mattie's social calendar was busier than the Queen of England's. Saturday and Sunday mornings they would meet to go running and then have breakfast together. After only a few weeks, they each had several changes of clothes at the other's apartments, and had grown perfectly comfortable showering there as well. Saturday night had become stay at home night. It was always spent at Mac's, mostly since she had the larger TV. They'd pick out a couple of good movies and try to keep their hands off each other long enough to get some idea what the movie was about.

In order to keep the relationship at the slower physical pace that Mac was comfortable with, Harm had set certain limitations for himself. Under no circumstances would he ever allow his hands to roam under any part of Mac's clothing. The slightest sense of her bare skin, even someplace as innocent as the small of her back, could become unbearably tempting for him. He also made every effort to limit any physical contact of their lower extremities. Despite the barrier of multiple layers of clothing, the slightest friction between them could easily ignite the desire he was trying so hard to suppress. Lastly, under no circumstances would either of them sleep over the other's apartment, no matter how late, they always went home.

**JAG headquarters**

**Two weeks later**

"Objection, counsel is testifying," Harm shouted.

"I'll rephrase." Sturgis approached the witness again.

"In your opinion, isn't good order affected by…

"Objection, the court is not interested in the witnesses opinion." Harm was displaying none of his usually calm courtroom demeanor.

"I will decide what this court is, or is not, interested in, Commander." Captain Sebring was not pleased with Harm's behavior. He was usually one of the better litigators and today he was pulling stunts like a freshman attorney.

"It's getting late, court will adjourn until 0900 tomorrow." Sebring banged his gavel heavily.

Latching his briefcase shut, Sturgis walked over to the defense table.

"Hey buddy, what do you say we stop and get a beer on the way home?" Sturgis could tell something was eating at Harm and if it had anything to do with his relationship with Mac, here wasn't the place to discuss it.

"Thanks, don't have time," he replied curtly.

Catching hold of Harm's arm as he attempted to walk away from Sturgis. "Is everything okay with you and Mac?" Honest concern was evident in Sturgis' eyes.

"I told you, I'm late." Harm didn't mean to be so short with his friend, but he needed to hurry and he was in no mood to make idle conversation.

Passing Mac in the hallway a few minutes later his briefcase in one hand and cover in the other, he almost didn't hear when she spoke to him.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Mac inquired after him.

"Mattie forgot to have me sign a permission slip so she can travel on the bus with the team to the tournament. I need to meet her at school before the bus is scheduled to leave. I'm late. Meet me at my place later." He called to her as the elevator doors closed between them.

"So everything's okay with you two?" A deep voice sounded from behind her.

"Yes." She turned to look curiously at Sturgis. "Why do you ask?"

"He's been acting like a bear all day. Not much usually ruffles his feathers in court. I thought there might be trouble on the home front."

"Well if there is, it's not my front." Mac turned to look back at the elevator.

Sturgis smiled to himself at her choice of words, he hoped she was right.

Two hours later, when Harm came through his front door, he spotted Mac in the kitchen tossing a salad. Placing his briefcase and cover to the side, Harm made his way directly to her. Taking her shoulders firmly in his hands, he turned her around to face him and kissed her soundly.

It was obvious to Mac this kiss was more than a mere greeting. Harm was hungry, no he was starved. Not for food, and not really for her. Something was amiss and he was drawing his strength to set it right from her.

"As much as I love the idea of your needing me that much the moment you come through the door." She paused momentarily go give Harm a pointed glare. "What's going on?" Mac leaned back against the sink, her arms crossed before her.

Turning away from her, he ran his hand through his hair gathering his thoughts. Not very long ago he would have avoided the question telling her it was nothing. Now, they were past that. Mac was so much a part of him he could no sooner shut her out than he could shut himself out.

"You're going to tell me it's silly." Harm had stopped at the edge of the island to turn and look at Mac.

"Try me."

"Jennifer had a date last night."

Trying to hold back a smirk, "And?" Mac asked, biting her lower lip.

"I heard him at the door." Harm was looking down at his shoes. Mac was patiently waiting for the rest of the story.

"I was coming home from your place and the elevator was broken again so I came up the stairs." He paused to look back at Mac.

"They were so engrossed in a lip lock in the doorway, they didn't hear me approaching."

"And you're concerned this is setting a bad example for Mattie?" Mac was having trouble understanding why he was so unsettled.

"No, Mattie wasn't even home. She was at Susan's working late on a science project so she spent the night." Harm heaved a small sigh, "I think he was trying to force himself on her."

**Chapter 14 **

**Harm's apartment**

**Same time**

"Why would you think that?" Mac was astonished at Harm's last statement.

"Maybe that's a poor choice of words." Feeling awkward standing at the counter, "Let's sit down a minute." Harm reached for Mac's arm and guided her towards the living room.

"Harm, what happened?" Mac was getting concerned for Coates.

"Who ever Jen was with kept insisting he could stay longer, and she kept repeating it was late he needed to go. If he'd told her one more time that he wouldn't mind another drink, I was going to make my presence known regardless of how embarrassing it might have been to Jennifer."

"Harm that hardly constitutes forcing yourself on someone."

"Mattie told me at breakfast yesterday that Jen had only been out with this guy twice, and they were going out for dinner last night. You know as well as I do that Jen doesn't seem to do a lot of dating. I just don't want this guy taking advantage of any loneliness on her part and pressuring her into something she doesn't really want to do." Obviously upset, Harm kept his voice low.

At that comment Mac couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

"Are we talking about the same Jennifer Coates? Harm, I can't picture anyone talking her into anything she doesn't want to do. She's well over twenty-one and has most likely been around the block a time or two. Or have you forgotten how you two met?"

"No, I remember. But there's a big difference between hustling someone and being seduced." Harm smiled a little at the memory of Jen and Tiny.

"So now it's not forced, it's a seduction?" Mac was trying really hard not to laugh in Harm's face. He was definitely in over protective father mode. All that was missing was for him to pull out his side arm and polish it in front of Jen's new suitor.

"Mac, it was only a third date," Harm insisted, incredulous that Mac wasn't sharing his concerns.

"Harmon Rabb, you are still a prude!" Mac couldn't hold back the smile anymore.

"I am not. I just don't want her hurt and I can't very well just sit back and ignore it after all she's done for me and Mattie," Harm replied, slightly defensive.

Taking a minute to contemplate everything Harm had said, Mac considered the situation and how obviously upset Harm was. If he indeed wound up with long term custody of Mattie, the young girl might never have a love life unless Harm learned to loosen up a little. At least learn the difference between wishful persistence and unwelcome advances.

"What do you think of this: invite Mattie, Jen, and her new …friend over for dinner. This way you can meet him, and judge for yourself what's really going on. In the meantime, I'll have a little chat with Jen and see if there's anything to your concerns." Mac waited for what she said to sink in.

Taking hold of her hand, he smiled broadly. "Thanks, Mac. That's a great idea." Harm knew he'd gotten along well for almost 40 years without Mac, but he also was beginning to accept that he wouldn't ever be able to survive without her again.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Sarah MacKenzie's office**

**Next morning**

"Good morning, Colonel. You wanted to see me?" Jen stood at attention in front of Mac's desk.

"At ease. Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Why don't you take a seat." Mac waved to the chair at Jen's side.

Despite Jen's military training, to anyone who knew her, her unease was easily readable in her eyes.

"Mattie has brought to Harm's attention that you've been dating someone." Mac smiled trying to reassure the young Petty Officer.

"Yes, ma'am, but I haven't had him over with Mattie home. We've only just met and I would never do anything that the Commander might consider inappropriate around Mattie." She meant every word she'd said.

"I know Jen. We both do. That's not why I've asked you here." Mac could see Jen's shoulders relax a bit.

"We'd like to invite both of you over for dinner. I thought it might be a good opportunity for Harm to meet him, if you don't mind. I also thought it might help relieve some of his fatherly paranoia." Mac smiled thinking of how concerned Harm was for Jen. There were worse things that could happen to a girl than having Harmon Rabb take you under his wing.

"I wouldn't call the commander paranoid, ma'am," Jen smiled shyly.

"Hmm." Jen might think differently had she heard last night's conversation. Mac mused to herself.

"Want to tell me about him?" Mac smiled broadly, hoping Jen was relaxed enough for a little girl talk.

Grinning happily, Jen shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward on her seat.

"Well, ma'am, his name is Robert. Everyone calls him Bobby."

The first thing to cross Mac's mind was how dangerous could someone named Bobby be?

"He's petty officer Calvo's older brother. He's 28 and a CPA, he's never been married, and he's awfully sweet ma'am." Jennifer blushed slightly at the last thought. "Of course, after only three dates it's hard to tell, but he seems different ma'am, really…nice. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Mac smiled truly pleased Jen had found someone to keep company with.

"Last night, when he brought me home after dinner and discovered that Mattie wasn't there and we were alone, he was still the perfect gentleman. He stayed for a cup of tea and didn't even try to kiss me until he was at the door leaving." Jen looked down and flushed several shades of red.

"Nice kiss, huh?" Mac couldn't resist commenting. It wasn't really a question.

"Yes, ma'am." Jen was still blushing.

"He teased me a bit about coming in for another cup of tea, but it was late and probably not a good idea."

"He wasn't forcing himself in any way, was he? I mean changing his mind about wanting to stay after all." Mac was glad to have the open door to ask the question and hoped Jen didn't find it too intrusive.

"Oh, no, ma'am. He really was very sweet. He would never, I mean if he wanted to, he's had plenty of other opportunities to…well, you know. He hasn't though. He's been really respectful. I didn't think there were anymore men like that out there. Most guys I've known think one dinner entitles them to anything they want. Bobby didn't even kiss me until our second date, and that was a small peck." Jen grinned again. She wasn't used to being treated this way. She liked it.

"At first I suspected, Mary, I mean Petty Officer Calvo, warned him to behave, but it's just his nature ma'am. He's a really nice guy, sort of like the commander."

"In that case, how does Friday night sound?" Mac asked.

"I'll check with Bobby ma'am. Will that be all?" Jen asked, standing up.

"Yes, dismissed," Mac replied just as her phone rang.

"Colonel MacKenzie."

"Hey, beautiful." Harm's voice carried through the phone, low and sexy.

"Morning," she practically cooed.

"Had a chance to talk to Jen yet?" Harm had been distracted all through court this morning wondering about Jen.

"Yup, she's going to check with Bobby about Friday night."

"Bobby, huh?"

"Yeah, according to Jen, he's a young you." Mac giggled into the phone. "Except he's a CPA." Definitely safer than falling in love with a sometimes fighter jock, Mac smiled to herself.

"We'll see," Harm replied, the thought of a younger him wasn't necessarily all that reassuring.

**Chapter 15**

**Harm's apartment**

**Friday night**

**1810 hours**

"Will you please stop pacing," Mac asked almost dizzy from watching Harm.

"I'm not pacing. I'm organizing," Harm explained, returning to the kitchen from the bedroom, taking a beer out of the fridge.

"Looks like pacing to me," Mattie offered from her spot next to Mac in the living room.

Harm glared at the two. "Fine, have it your way. I'll sit in here with you." He took a few steps over to the easy chair and sat down heavily.

"Harm, please don't make this guy feel like he's facing the inquisition." Mac leaned slightly forward in her seat.

"I'm not." Harm took a sip of his beer.

Standing up, Mac took a deep breath and moved over to sit on the arm of the chair Harm was in.

"Harm, I've been through a lot with you. I've seen you face all sorts of odds and trust me when I tell you, you're scaring me." Mac smiled softly, placing her hand on his arm.

"This guy is not going to be another Ted Bundy. Just relax. Okay?" Mac didn't think it would work, but she had to try for Jen's sake.

Within seconds Jen knocked at the front door. Harm got up to answer and paused to reach for Mac's hand, pulling her alongside him. Smiling broadly at her, "You always have been my voice of reason."

Mattie decided to stay in her spot on the sofa. After all, the poor guy didn't need a welcoming committee. She watched as Harm reached for the door. All the tension and nervousness that had been clearly evident only moments ago, washed away the instant the door was open wide. Confidence and authority were beaming from every pore. Considering the transformation before her, Mattie realized this must be what happens whenever he steps into a courtroom or climbs into a tomcat. Only the stellar officer is in attendance.

"Hey Bobby, nice to see you again." Mattie called from her seat, amused by Bobby's immediate look of relief at finding a friendly face.

"Hi Mattie." Bobby waved, following Jen over to the sofa by Mattie.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" Mac offered.

"I'll have a beer ma'am," Jen answered first, hoping to make Bobby more comfortable.

"Me too, ma'am," Bobby accepted.

"Have you been in the military?" Harm questioned.

"No, sir. I was raised in Texas. If I ever assumed any adult's name was something other than sir or ma'am I'd find myself on the wrong end of my grand daddy's switch quickly," the young man smiled.

Harm chuckled at the honest response.

"Where in Texas?" Mac inquired as she handed him his beer.

"Frisco. It used to be a small town just north of Dallas," he replied taking a sip of his beer.

"Used to be?" Harm questioned.

"Dallas has been growing at an insane pass over the last twenty years. What used to be cow pasture is now either freeways or shopping malls," Bobby replied wistfully.

"You miss the small town feel?" Harm continued.

"Yes, sir. It will always be home but it's not quite the same anymore."

Dinner conversation continued much along the same lines for the rest of the evening. Harm discovered what Jen and Mac had reported was indeed true. Bobby was a clean cut, well educated, polite man. He'd graduated from Southern Methodist University at the top of his class. Shortly after his sister was stationed here in Washington, he'd been courted by one of the larger DC accounting firms and decided the change would be good for him. He had seriously been considering returning to the slower pace of Dallas when his sister introduced him to Jennifer.

Shortly after dessert Mattie excused herself. As was the truth with most 16-year-olds, spending the evening with her pseudo parents was not anywhere near as entertaining as spending the evening on the computer with friends.

It was almost midnight when Bobby stood up to leave.

"Thank you, for a lovely evening. It was a pleasure finally meeting both of you." Bobby smiled sincerely at his hosts.

"Same here." Harm offered his hand to Bobby.

"We'll have to do it again," Mac suggested.

"Yes, ma'am," Bobby and Jen replied in unison, before smiling at their choral response.

"Let me walk you out," Jen offered quietly before turning to Harm and Mac. "Goodnight, sir, ma'am. Thank you." She smiled and followed Bobby out the door.

"So, can you put away the shot gun?" Mac asked leaning against the now closed door.

"Yes, mother," Harm chuckled, taking a spot on the sofa and tapping the seat next to him.

Once Mac had made herself comfortable beside Harm, he placed his arm around her, pulling her close.

"You know, I wasn't exaggerating Mac. You always have been my voice of reason. You were always the one with the plan when I was running off half cocked. It was true back in Russia searching for my father and it was true here tonight." Harm looked down at her beautiful brown eyes.

"I once told you what I wanted most was to never lose you. As sincere as I was then, I mean it even more now. I couldn't stand to live another day if you weren't by my side." Not blinking, Harm continued staring into her eyes.

A thousand thoughts were flashing through his mind. He didn't want to be dating Sarah MacKenzie. He didn't just want to make love to her. He wanted her for always. He wanted to do what the fortune cookie had encouraged him to do all those months ago, he wanted to take the road not taken. He wanted to fulfill his hearts desire and make Sarah MacKenzie his wife.

Mac was torn between telling him how she felt and reacting to the magnetic pull his lips had on her. Before she could make up her mind one way or the other, the sound of a knock on the door made its way through to them.

Gently shifting her weight off of him so Harm could stand up, he went to see why someone had so rudely interrupted them.

"May I come in, sir?" Jen stood timidly at the door.

"Of course." Harm stepped aside.

"I was just wondering Colonel if maybe you had a minute, I'd like to talk to you." Jen called on her military discipline to hide her nervousness.

"Of course Jen." Mac shifted to one side of the sofa allowing Jen plenty of room to join her.

"I was thinking in private, ma'am." Jen glanced at Harm. "Sorry, sir. No offense intended. Just girl talk."

'Must be some girl talk if it can't wait 'til morning,' Harm thought. He made a conscious effort not to jump to any negative conclusions. "Sure, I'll go see if Mattie's still up, maybe we can catch something interesting on TV." Standing behind Jen, Harm shrugged his shoulders at Mac before closing the door behind him.

"What's up Jen?" Mac inquired, pointing for Jen to sit down beside her.

"Well, ma'am," Jen started

"Okay, first rule, if we're going to be having the kind of talk I think we're going to have, in my boyfriend's apartment…" Mac had to stop herself from choking. This was probably the first time she could recall referring to Harm as her boyfriend. The thought sent shivers down her spine. Grabbing her thoughts, she continued, "You'd better drop the ma'am."

"Yes, ma…Mac." Jen's lips twitched at her not so smooth save. "I think it's pretty obvious, I really like Bobby."

Mac nodded.

"This is the fifth time we've been out in about two weeks, he's a nice man who's probably had lots of nice girlfriends. I don't know what to do ma'am."

Mac smiled ignoring the slip.

"I, I don't want to mess this up." Jen stopped wringing her fingers and looked up at Mac.

"Why would you mess it up? You're a nice girl, Jen. You've got wonderful qualities and you're very attractive. Harm and I have been amazed that this is the first time we've noticed a man paying any attention to you."

"Well, like you said ma'…Mac, I'm not bad looking. There are lots of men who have asked me out. Most aren't too willing for a second date if they don't get what they want on a first date. Needless to say, I haven't had many second dates lately. I'd even given up on first dates, till Bobby.

"Harm would be the first to tell you, any of those guys weren't worth the first date." Mac wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

"Jen what are you really wanting to ask me?" Mac realized that maybe Jen was going to need a little coaxing.

"I'm scared ma'am. I really really like him. And I'm very…attracted to him. It's been a long time since I've...been with anyone." Jen looked back down at her hands. "I don't want to be too easy and I don't want to play too hard to get. What do I do, ma'am?" Jen looked up at Mac, the fear and love in her eyes fighting each other.

"Oh, Jen. I can't tell you something like that," Mac sighed softly. "Has he tried anything, I mean has he made some kind of move on you?" Mac couldn't believe her choice of words.

"No. He's been the perfect gentleman. Hasn't even tried for second base," she giggled girlishly.

"Then why are you so worried?" Mac was still a little confused.

"He's coming over for dinner tomorrow night and Mattie is spending the night at Susan's. It'll be the first time we're alone for any real length of time," Jen said, biting her lower lip.

"I see. All I can say is follow your heart. You're a big girl. I'm sure you've been down this road before. If you've made mistakes, learn from them. Don't be guided by fear. Whether it's fear making you do something or fear stopping you from doing something. Don't let fear cloud what your heart tells you."

The sound of Mac's words hit her like a ton of bricks. Do as I say, not as I do. What a hypocrite. Mac had let fear rule so much of the last eight years of her relationship with Harm. Despite all the progress they had made, she was still allowing fear to rule her heart. It was time she followed her own advice.

**Chapter 16**

**Harm's apartment**

**Same night**

Sending Jen back to her own apartment reassured, Mac took the time 'til Harm returned to ponder her own statements. Without looking at her watch she knew it was after 1:00 am. Her little chat with Jen hadn't seemed very long, but they'd talked for over an hour. Mac needed to think. Was she postponing the inevitable out of fear or was she really building a solid foundation that would last forever.

Gathering up her things, Mac met Harm at the door.

"It's late, I really should be going home."

"I fell asleep on their sofa. Jen had to wake me up," Harm snickered.

"Let me walk you downstairs." Harm pulled the door closed behind him. "Is everything alright?" He asked trying to keep his worry from showing.

"Yes." Mac smiled at him. "Jen really likes this guy and she just doesn't want to make any mistakes. The only problem is she's not asking the person with the best track record for advice." Mac rolled her eyes.

"Experience is worth its weight in gold. Whether good or bad, everyone can learn from it." Already by Mac's car, Harm leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. It took everything in him not to tell her he loved her. Soon.

"Goodnight," they echoed. Harm stood on the curb until Mac's taillights faded in the distance. How could he have waited so long tell this woman how he felt? Shaking his head, he made his way back to his apartment.

Saturday morning Harm had appeared at Mac's for their morning Jog with a single peach rose.

"I don't know what the color means, but its beauty reminded me of you," Harm grinned, handing her the flower. Gently, he raised his finger to wipe the single tear that fell down her cheek. "The idea wasn't to make you cry," he smiled.

"Thank you," she answered, sniffing the rose tenderly.

Sunday Jen and Bobby joined Harm and Mac after their run for a picnic in the park. Despite the age gap, Harm and Bobby seemed to have a lot in common, including Bobby's grandfather was a WWII fighter pilot, now retired and living in Wichita Falls.

After playing an amusing game of flag football, ladies against the men, the ladies sent the men in search of ice cream as their spoils.

"Harm, you've known Jen a long time haven't you?" Bobby asked casually as they walked across the park.

"Not by most people's standards, but I've known her a few years."

"We've spent a lot of time talking. She's told me all about her father, her youth, her arrests." Bobby chuckled at the picture he had conjured up of Jen in a Santa suit.

"She seems to feel she owes you a lot, and to hear her side of it, she's right." Trying to gage Harm's reaction, either this man was extremely humble or Jen was exaggerating considerably. Bobby suspected Harm really didn't believe he'd done that much for Jen.

"I didn't do anything more than anyone else would have done. Colonel MacKenzie was as much an influence on Jen as I might have been." Harm felt Jen gave him too much credit. She was the one who turned her life around.

Walking a little further in silence, Bobby turned to Harm again.

"Did Jen ever mention the men in her life?" Bobby's eyes scanned the horizon for the ice cream vendor.

"No." Harm wasn't comfortable with where this was going. "It's none of my business."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not looking for gossip." He paused searching for the right words.

"She seems to be afraid of something, I was wondering if, having grown up on the streets and all, if maybe something or someone…unpleasant happened to her." He turned his head to look carefully at Harm's expression.

"I honestly wouldn't know. I'm sorry." Harm returned the man's gaze. He was pleased to see honest concern in Bobby's eyes.

"I just don't want to her to think I don't want her, but I don't want to come on too strong if she needs space." Bobby was searching the distance again.

"Whatever you're doing, she seems happy." Harm followed Bobby's gaze spotting the Italian ice vendor.

"You really think so?" Bobby smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, I do."

**JAG Headquarters**

**Monday afternoon.**

**1400 hours**

Looking up at the knock on her door, Mac smiled from ear to ear when she saw Harm leaning against her doorway with a cup of Starbucks coffee in each hand.

"I come bearing gifts," Harm grinned.

"If that's Hawaiian Mocha, accepted." Mac raised one eyebrow, playfully.

"It is," Harm smiled, looking very satisfied with himself.

"How did the interview go?" Mac asked taking the lid off her coffee.

"About as expected. This case seems pretty cut and dry. I can probably talk my client into taking a plea." Harm was enthralled watching Mac blow on her coffee.

Stepping back into the hallway, "I'd better get going if I want to get out of here at a decent time tonight. Are we still on at my place tonight?" Harm inquired quickly.

"Yup." Mac had looked back at her computer screen.

"Oh, it will just be the two of us. Mattie has Alateen tonight."

Nodding her head, "Got it, see you later." Mac looked up for just a minute to catch Harm's departing smile and went back to work.

**Harm's apartment**

**1735 hours**

Putting the two pizzas in the oven to warm, Harm wondered who could be knocking at his door.

"Why didn't you use your key?" Harm questioned as Mac pushed past him.

"Couldn't find it," she mumbled, dropping her briefcase and cover on the floor and taking a seat on a barstool.

Mac had a hollowed look in her eyes that worried Harm. Quickly, he moved over to where she was.

"What's wrong, has something happened?"

Dropping her forehead in her hand. "It's Lieutenant Buckman."

Harm didn't understand.

"I was almost ready to leave when the admiral called me into his office." It had been a long time since Mac had really wanted a drink. "It seems Lieutenant Buckman finally snapped. The police found him trying to toss a couple of guns into the lake." Mac straightened up to look at Harm.

"He shot his mother and the two neighbors she ran to for refuge, then shot himself before the police could arrest him. They're all dead." Mac collapsed against Harm.

At a loss for words, Harm immediately gathered her into his arms before gently guiding her over to the sofa.

"It's my fault. If he'd done brig time, they'd be alive." Mac tightened her grip on Harm.

"It's not your fault Mac. You didn't put the gun in his hand or pull the trigger. That's why he was in counseling."

"I could have locked him away. I had him dead to rights." Sighing deeply, "Hold me," she pleaded, despite his already firm embrace.

"Mac, there was no way you could have known." Harm smoothed his hands up and down her back trying to reassure her.

Pulling away from him, "I should have stopped him. Three innocent people," Mac sighed. She really needed a drink. Looking into Harm's eyes, she saw the sympathy, the compassion, and maybe even the love. Without any conscious thought she pressed herself up against him capturing his lips hungrily in hers.

Before he could think, Harm was engulfed in the searing embrace. Mac was desperately teasing his lips, begging for entrance. Too quickly he found himself under her attack. Mac was fervently leaving a trail of fiery kisses along his lips, his jaw, past his ear, down his neck. He was being consumed by Sarah MacKenzie, the fire in her touch was matched only by the desire burning in him.

Overwhelmed by the surging passions induced by Mac's heated caresses, Harm was almost frozen in place, all his senses overloading. Mac continued her path of searing wet kisses down the front of his neck, her hands roaming across his chest, down his abdomen. Her left hand circled up to his shirt and began undoing the buttons, her other hand grazed down his front tugging at his belt, her lips never separating from his hot skin.

When he felt his belt click loose, a lightening bolt of reality brought him to his senses. Harm grabbed for Mac's hands with the reflexes of a fighter pilot. Forcing himself to calm down, Harm searched for his voice.

"Mac, stop," he gasped, his breathing labored, his desire still soaring.

She continued her oral assault despite Harm's firm grip on her arms.

"MAC." Letting go of her arms, Harm pushed her away as gently as he could. "NO." He leaned his head forward trying to meet her eyes.

Dropping her head slightly, "I need you. Please." She tried to reach for Harm's zipper before his hands stopped her again.

"Not now, not like this." Harm wanted her so badly, but he would never be able to live with the regret in her eyes when she woke up with him the next morning as though he were a bad hangover.

Lifting her face to meet Harm's gaze, the flood of pain came bursting through as she fell sobbing into Harm's arms. "What have I done?" She was crying for three dead souls and the man whose love she'd almost taken advantage of.

"Your job." As far as Harm was concerned, that was the only issue to be dealt with tonight.

Harm held Mac until she was cried out. Finally she changed out of her uniform, had a cup of tea and curled back into Harm's arms for the rest of the night. It was only the second time in the little over two months they'd been dating that they had slept in the same place. Next time Harm hoped it would be for the right reasons.

A/N: Domestic abuse can only escalate. The outcome of this particular case is not an exaggerated figment of my imagination. I repeat myself at the risk of nagging. If you are, or know someone in an abusive relationship, don't ignore it. You can also help by considering a battered women's shelter for your next donation of unwanted goods.

**Chapter 17**

Mac called upon the discipline of her Marine Corps training to get through the next few days, and the love of a good man to get through the rest. Slowly Mac began to reconcile her heart and her head that she had truly done what she thought would be in everyone's best interest. It would be a long while before she would be really okay, but she was getting there.

**Harm's apartment**

**Thursday night**

**2100 hours**

"That was a great game Mattie," Mac repeated, coming in the front door.

"I can't believe we blew them away," Mattie grinned. "We haven't been able to beat Oakdale all year!" Mattie was beaming with excitement.

"Just goes to show you, in sports, nothing is a sure bet," Harm added, hanging his keys on the wall and locking the door.

Walking over to the sink, Mattie poured herself a glass of water and drank the entire glass in one very long gulp.

"Hey, there champ. What are you part camel?" Harm's eyes were wide as saucers watching Mattie drinking.

"I wish, then I wouldn't be so thirsty after the games." Mattie set the glass down in the sink. "I need to get going, I've still got some homework to finish," she huffed, wrinkling her nose.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning." Harm gave her a quick hug. His eyes followed her walking out the door.

"You're really going to miss her if she has to go back to her dad." Mac watched Harm's gaze frozen on the closed door.

"Yeah, she really changed my life," Harm sighed, before joining Mac in the living room.

Turning on the stereo, he took something off the shelf.

"I picked this up for you the other day." Harm handed her the CD.

"Cyndi Lauper," Mac exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I noticed every time her new rendition of Walk On By comes on the radio, you raise the volume," Harm smiled bashfully.

Leaning across the couch to reach him, Mac kissed him soundly, square on the mouth. Scooting over, Harm returned the kiss with ardor. Stopping for air, Harm grinned at Mac.

"This reminds me, how would you like to go out to dinner Saturday night? I know we've made it a habit to stay in but I thought it might be nice not to have to do dishes."

"I think that's a great idea. We could use a night out, thank you." Mac knew full well that Harm was trying to help her get over the rough week. She loved him all the more for it.

**Mac's apartment**

**Saturday Morning**

**0630**

"Well, I'll be. You're on time," Mac said, opening her mouth wide to feign total astonishment.

"Comedienne," he teased back, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Just let me turn off the coffee pot, finish tying my shoes, and we'll be ready to go," Mac smiled.

"No hurry." Harm picked up her newspaper.

"Did Mattie mind you won't be home for dinner tonight?" Mac asked from the kitchen.

"No, she'll probably be at Susan's again." Harm was still looking at the paper.

"Again?" Mac asked, with a frown as she sat down next to Harm.

"Yeah, she spent last night at Susan's and my guess is she'll stay over again. I have no idea what is so wonderful about Susan's." Harm put the paper down.

"Might have something to do with Susan's brother James," Mac said, tying one shoe.

Noticing the look of horror on Harm's face. "Relax. He's in college and most definitely not interested in his kid sister's friends. They probably just enjoy spying on him." Mac rolled her eyes remembering what it was like to be young.

"Okay, ready to go?" she asked, both her shoes tied.

"Let's go." Harm extended his arm indicating for Mac to lead the way.

"Do you know how things are going with Jen and Bobby. I meant to ask Jen myself, but things were a little tough this week," Mac asked locking the door behind her.

"Well, no one has said anything to me, but if Bobby's car being parked outside the building at 0600 is any indication, I'd say all is well," Harm smiled mischievously.

"Really?" Mac looked honestly surprised.

"Now who's a prude?" Harm mocked.

"No, it's not that." Mac looked away solemnly. Why could Jen let go of her fears and she couldn't?

"You don't think something's wrong do you?" Harm was beginning to get concerned.

"No, not at all. I think it's great." Smiling in earnest for her friend's happiness, "Really, great."

**Café Napoli**

**Georgetown**

**1805 hours**

Although it had been a while since their first visit here, the hostess obviously still remembered them. Of course, Mac had learned years ago that most women found Harm hard to forget.

Tonight Harm and Mac were given a small table for two on the veranda. It was a lovely spring night, perfect weather for dining outdoors.

"Beautiful flowers and good food, you're spoiling me Rabb." Mac smiled over the edge of her menu, momentarily distracted by the memory of the roses delivered to her house that afternoon.

"Not possible," Harm grinned behind his menu.

"Did Mattie stay at Susan's again tonight?" Mac asked setting her menu down beside her.

"Yes, I knew she would. If she's not at Susan's than she's at Maria's. Either way the three of them are always together. They're like the three musketeers," Harm smiled, placing his menu on top of Mac's.

"Does Maria have an older brother too?" Mac inquired grinning.

"No, she does not," Harm enunciated carefully. "She probably just chases after Susan's brother," he laughed.

"Glad you're not taking this brother thing too seriously." Mac moved her hand forward reaching for Harm's.

"A good friend of mine explained to me, that's what teenage girls do." Harm squeezed her hand.

Dinner out was just what Mac needed to put the week behind her. She loved how attentive Harm was being. She was a self-sufficient marine, but she was learning to like not having to stand on her own all the time. The dinner had been exquisite. Both delighted in pleasant conversation, good food, and the company of someone they loved.

**Harm's apartment**

**2100 hours**

Missing the privacy of their normal Saturday night routine, Harm and Mac went back to his place for an after dinner cup of coffee.

"Still want coffee, or would you rather have tea or some sparkling cider?" Harm asked, fishing matches out of the drawer.

"It's still early, I think the cider might be nice." Mac watched as he lit the large candle on the kitchen table.

"Mmm, I love how that candle smells," she sniffed.

"I'll have to remember that the next time I'm shopping for cologne," he teased.

"You're incorrigible." Shaking her head Mac walked over to the CD's. "Did you ever get the rest of your collection back from Mattie?"

"Not all of it. I've been getting them back a few at a time. I believe we still have the sounds of the seventies though." Harm bit back his amusement.

"How about Anita Baker?" Mac called out, pulling the CD off the shelf.

"Sounds great." Harm's soft whisper next to her ear sent an involuntary shiver up Mac's spine.

Handing her a glass, he placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck. "I love the way you smell."

"It's not me, it's the candle," she teased. Turning on him quickly, she kissed the tip of his nose and sauntered over to the sofa.

Following in step behind her, Harm placed his glass on the coffee table.

"May I have the honor of this dance, madam?" Harm bowed at the waist, extending his arm in invitation.

"I'd be delighted," Mac replied in her best British accent. Moving into his arms, they slowly began to dance around the small space.

"Did you notice Bobby's car is still downstairs?" he asked softly.

"Yes, is it in the same spot?"

"Mm Hmm."

"Guess they've found paradise in DC," Mac giggled.

Harm looked down into her eyes. "So have we."

Mac slowly turned her face up, meeting him halfway. Delicately their lips met in a gentle caress. Too soon their lips parted, the original intent of a mere show of affection accomplished. Seamlessly, Mac slipped her head into the nook of Harm's shoulder as he brought his chin to rest partly against the top of her head.

They danced this way through several songs, barely swaying, enjoying the warm cocoon of each other's company.

Totally at home in Harm's arms, Mac mindlessly began drawing circles on his back, gently following the curve of his shoulder blades back and forth. Her fingers were igniting sparks throughout Harm's body like a fast growing brush fire on a dry summer's day.

Harm had carefully planned every event in their day. It was no coincidence that much of his music was still at Mattie's or the large cranberry candle was burning on the table. He had wanted to make tonight's dinner something just as special as their first date had been. He wanted Mac to know how he felt in his heart and he needed to let her know before he became any more aroused at her touch.

"Mac, Sarah." Harm didn't want to just blurt it out, but his brain was directly attached to the tingling fire pulsing through his veins.

At the sound of her given name, Mac stiffened slightly. Much to his relief, her hand stopped doodling on his back.

"I just wanted you to know that I meant what I said earlier. Every day since we've been together has truly been another day in paradise." Feeling like a lyric from the sounds of the seventies, Harm let out a small chuckle.

Thinking the same thing, Mac relaxed again in his arms.

"I didn't mean that to sound like a cliché," he whispered in her ear.

"You didn't. I feel the same way," she replied, her voice low and raspy with desire.

Searching her face, Harm momentarily stopped swaying. Meeting her lips briefly in only a hint of kiss. Harm breathed onto her moist lips, "I love you."

Mac felt his breath reach the tips of her toes. Like oxygen fanning a flame, his words fanned the embers of her growing passion. At the feel of his lips lovingly against hers, his tongue requesting entrance with its delicate caress, her lips parted shamelessly with a will of their own.

This was more than she could stand. The man she loved with all her heart had just said he loved her. Her knees were beginning to buckle underneath her.

Harm could feel Mac's heart pounding rapidly beneath him, the roundness of her breasts pressing against him. Her hands were once again drawing circles along his back, sending shivers up his spine. Every cell in his body was on fire with want for her. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her closer than he thought humanly possible, devouring the taste of her until the need for air became too heavy to refuse. Dragging his lips away from her mouth, he began nibbling down her neck.

Her lips finally free to speak, Mac whispered into Harm's ear. "I love you."

Gasping at the sound, fueled by her words, his lips came crashing against hers once again. Anything that might have resembled delicately slow vanished at the knowledge she loved him. Their tongues mingled somewhere between a vicious duel and graceful dance.

The feel of Harm's fingers wandering through her hair, across her neck, down her shoulder, was slowly chiseling away at any remnant of fear that may have lingered in the back of her mind. Every ounce of her being ached for him. Pressing and pulling him closer, she could feel his arousal strong against her, her desire pooling heavily low to her core.

Breaking away, breathless, Harm softly kissed her lips, her eyes, her cheek. His lips hovering once again over hers, he heaved a deep sigh. "Please."

"Yes." Her lips closed the distance, continuing the age old dance.

Yes, was the most beautiful sound in the world to Harm's ears. Not only did she love him, she was ready to let him show her just how much he loved her.

**Chapter 18**

Their hearts and souls had been seared together as one for all eternity, and now the morning sun peered through the front windows, a rude reminder of the end of a glorious night.

Shifting to block the rays of light, Harm smiled contentedly at the warmth of Sarah's soft body snuggled against his own.

"Morning, handsome," Mac purred, stretching with the flexibility of a kitten.

"I love you." Harm said, lightly kissing her forehead.

Grinning, Mac threw her leg over Harm, then climbed over to straddle him.

"I love you too." She kissed him back. Studying his face, " what are you thinking?" Mac asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't hand me that. You've got that same shit eating grin on your face I've seen too many times before."

"I was thinking last night was better than anything I could ever have dreamed up." Harm rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?" She leaned down for another kiss.

Consumed by her kiss, Harm wrapped his arms around her, his body immediately reacting to Mac's nearness.

Running her hands along Harm's chest, almost melting at the feel of his strong arms around her, Mac was startled when he suddenly froze.

Squirming out from under her, Harm quickly sat up. Closing his eyes a moment and taking a deep breath, he looked intensely at Mac.

"What's the matter?" she asked, almost panicked.

"I just realized, I was so absorbed in finally making love to you last night that I never gave a second thought to using protection."

Mac's hand flew up to her mouth, her eyes opening wide as saucers. "Oh God, neither did I."

"I take it, you're not on anything are you?" He took hold of her free hand in his.

She shook her head no.

"Well, I haven't been with anyone since my last physical, so there aren't any worries there," he reported, reaching over and pulling Mac back into his embrace.

"I just had my physical," she whispered, settling against him.

"Then that just leaves one thing." Harm kissed the top of Mac's head.

"Your looks." Her panicked look of horror was instantly replaced by a broad grin.

"Maybe, your looks." Harm smiled back. Taking a minute to let everything sink in. "Would that be so awful?"

"Your looks, or my looks?" Mac teased.

"Maac. You know, we do have an anniversary coming up." Harm started lightly rubbing her arm.

"Mm, five years," she acknowledged. "It's not very likely," she added.

"What?"

"That I'm pregnant after one night." Mac leaned more heavily on Harm, almost saddened by the reality.

"I suppose not, but it only takes once," Harm shrugged.

"I know, but the odds aren't in our favor."

"You'd be okay with it if you were?"

"Yeah, I think so." Mac nodded, her eyes twinkling.

"I think this is all I've ever wanted. To wake up to you every morning and tuck in children with your looks and my brains every night." Harm's voice was so low it almost cracked.

"Me too," Mac agreed her voice barely audible.

Pulling away to reach in his nightstand, Harm opened the drawer, then turned back to face Mac.

"I had originally planned this for another time, another place. In light of this conversation, I don't know that I could wait for the perfect setting." Harm opened his hand displaying a small dark velvet box.

Mac's heart lurched to her throat at the prospect of what might be inside the box.

"I hope you know I love you with everything I am. Would you allow me the pleasure of proving that to you every day for the rest of my life? Sarah, will you marry me?" Harm flipped the box open, the light immediately reflecting off the diamond solitaire, dancing colorfully on the walls around them.

A single tear slipped down her cheek. "Yes. If you'll let me do the same." Mac threw her arms around Harm, quietly repeating in his ear, "Yes. Yes. Yes."

Pulling back from her embrace, Harm took the ring out of the box and reached for Mac's left hand.

"Allow me." Smiling at each other, Harm slid the ring onto her finger.

Using a condom this time, Harm and Mac made love over and over until Mac's stomach loudly demanded food.

**Harm's Kitchen**

Two hours later 

"Eggs are almost ready, are you going to be much longer?" Harm called to Mac from the kitchen.

"No," she answered, walking towards him, drying her hair with a towel.

"Mmm. Smells good, flyboy." Mac closed her eyes taking in a long whiff.

The sound of someone knocking on the door brought Mac out of aroma heaven.

"I'll get it," she grinned at Harm, stealing a piece of bacon for the trip.

"Oh, hi, Jen." Mac was a little surprised. Usually Jennifer and Mattie, if she was home, slept in until almost lunchtime on Sundays.

Turning back to the kitchen, ready to steal another slice of bacon, Mac asked, "Want some breakfast?"

"No, thanks. We went to IHOP for pancakes." Jen was facing Mac, but smiling at Bobby. "I was surprised to see your car back so early from running," Jen commented, changing her mind and reaching for a strip of bacon.

"Will you two cut that out! I know I don't eat it, but I'd like some left when the eggs are done." Harm shook his head dismayed.

"Sorry, Commander," Jennifer shrugged, taking a bite of the bacon.

"We decided to skip our run this morning." Mac too was facing Jen but grinning at Harm, playing mindlessly with her new ring.

"So what brings you by?" Mac asked, turning her full attention to Jennifer.

"This." Jen stuck her left hand out in front of Mac.

"Congratulations!" Mac gasped, giving Jen a hearty embrace. "You too!" Mac added, turning to hug Bobby.

Moving the frying pan over to one side. Harm approached the newly formed huddle.

"Isn't this a little sudden?" Harm had unintentionally slipped into father mode.

"We're planning a long engagement, sir," Jen answered softly.

"Once I told her my intentions, it didn't make any sense to wait." Bobby tried to explain.

"What, you want them to wait eight years like we did?" Mac smacked Harm playfully with her left hand having forgotten about her own new jewelry.

"Oh, my God! Colonel!" Jen screamed, spotting the shiny new ring.

While the two women oohed and aahed at each other's rings, Bobby walked over to Harm. "Did you really wait eight years to propose?" he asked sincerely.

"It's complicated," Harm answered out of one side of his mouth.

"I bet!" Bobby laughed out loud.

**Harm's apartment **

**Union Station**

**Same time**

Waiting patiently for a lull in the chatter, Bobby finally gave up and approached Jen.

"Excuse me, I hate to break this up, but Harm and Mac's breakfast is getting cold, and we still need to go tell my sister," he shrugged apologetically.

"Right," Jen sighed, "We'd better go. Congratulations again, sir, ma'am." Jen reached out accepting Bobby's proffered hand. The two really made a lovely couple.

Harm slid his arm around Mac's waist as they walked the newly engaged couple to the door. "Do you want us to tell Mattie?" Harm asked as an after thought.

"No, sir. We'll be home soon. I'd like to tell her myself," Jen smiled brightly.

"Aye, aye." Harm nodded his head watching the two enter the elevator.

"Interesting day isn't it?" Mac smirked, following Harm to the food.

"Have I mentioned today that I love you?" Harm asked casually, already spooning the eggs onto a plate.

Wrapping her arms around him. "Yes, but feel free to remind me as often as you like." Mac wasn't completely convinced she wouldn't wake up and find the last couple of months had all been a dream.

Sitting down at the table, Mac picked up her fork. "You know, the admiral is going to just love this. Tomorrow is the first time you and I are scheduled to go up against each other in court since we announced we're dating, and we show up engaged."

"I don't think the 'engaged' is the problem so much as the 'to each other' part," Harm snickered.

"Brilliant, counselor." Mac shook her head.

"We won't have time to tell him before court." Harm pointed out.

"It's not a very high profile case, we could wait till recess," Mac suggested, taking another bite of food.

"Maybe we'd better go in early and see if Jen can squeeze us in to see him first thing," Harm countered.

"That might be better."

Harm took a minute to think. He wasn't sure he should bring this up.

"The admiral is only the first hurdle," he stated, almost timidly.

"I know." Mac set her fork down. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make this happen," she announced pointedly.

"Me too." Harm reached out to gently caress her cheek. "Me too."

Finishing their breakfast in relative silence, Mac took her last bite. Standing, she began clearing the breakfast table.

"There is one other person we should probably tell sooner than later," Mac mentioned.

"We'll tell Mattie as soon as she comes home," Harm added, carrying his plate to the sink.

"I meant your mother." Mac turned to look at Harm, one eyebrow raised.

"Right, Mom." Harm took a deep breath, and reached for her hand. "You up to this now?"

Mac nodded her head yes and followed him over to the phone.

Sitting down on the arm of the chair, Harm dialed the number. Mac stood supportively at his side. Anxiously, they waited for someone to answer the phone.

Mac could see the change in Harm's expression the moment his mom answered.

"Hi mom." Harm smiled nervously.

"I know, I don't call often enough."

"Yes, mom, I promise I'll make more of an effort."

Mac leaned against Harm impatiently listening to the one sided conversation.

"Well, actually there is something new you might like to hear about." Harm's eyebrows inched up slightly as the corners of his mouth curled upwards.

"Mac and I are engaged."

Mac's grip tightened painfully as they waited for his mother's response.

"Mom?"

"Mom?" Maybe, they'd been disconnected.

Suddenly, Harm's eyes flew open wide as his arm shot out waving the receiver in the air like a bellowing speaker.

"FFFFRRRRAAAANNNNKKKK!" Trish's voice filled the room.

"Do you think that's a good Frank or a bad Frank?" Mac's shoulders heaved in refrained laughter.

Hearing a lower voice resounding from the phone, Harm returned the phone to his ear.

"Hi, Frank."

"No, I'm not kidding. We're really getting married."

"Yes, I agree it's about time." Harm looked over at Mac biting back her laughter.

"Yes, I should have done this long ago."

"Absolutely."

"I promise we will do our best."

"No, I wouldn't lie to you." Noticing Mac frowning curiously at him, Harm silently mouthed 'grandchildren'.

Mac's shoulders quaked as she choked back another laugh.

"We haven't made any plans yet."

"Yes, I know we're not getting any younger."

Mac had to put her hands over her mouth to muffle the laughter.

"No, we've only been engaged for…" Harm looked up at Mac, she took a calming breath and mouthed….

"Three hours and 18 minutes." Harm repeated into the phone.

Unable to hold back a small chuckle, "Yes I know that's pretty precise."

Forty minutes later, Harm had explained all he could to Frank. His mom had finally calmed down enough to talk to both Harm and Mac without screaming in anyone's ear. Much to Mac's relief, Trish appeared honestly happy, not just that Harm was getting married, but that Harm was marrying her.

Watching Harm hang up the phone, Mac couldn't help but smile. Everything was just perfect.

"Do you think your ears will be able to handle telling Mattie, then Harriet?" Mac asked, rubbing her hand along his shoulder.

Squeezing his eyes tightly, "Do we really have to tell Harriet today?" Harm groaned.

"It depends on how you feel about her shrieking in the middle of the bullpen." Mac tilted her head inquisitively.

"Point taken counselor. When my ears stop ringing we can tell Harriet." Harm pulled Mac down so she fell in his lap.

"You realize if Coates is going to be getting married, you'll have to make other living arrangements for Mattie." Mac began playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"That depends on what she considers a long engagement and IF the courts extend my guardianship." Harm's fingers played along the edge of Mac's jeans.

"With you and me married, and if we had a hoouuse," she practically sang that last word for emphasis, "The courts would probably look more favorably on you." Mac had unbuttoned his top button.

"Could be." Harm hesitated, anticipation sending fiery chills through his veins. "Of course, if we've fulfilled our deal," Harm passed his hand lovingly over Mac's tummy, "we could use a house even if the courts don't extend custody."

"So, flyboy..." Unconsciously, she licked her lips. "We tell our friends, find a house and plan a wedding." She undid another button.

"You don't want a long engagement do you?" Harm's hand was still caressing her tummy, his breath more labored.

"No, way." She undid two more buttons. "Eight years was long enough." She tugged lightly on his shirttails.

"In that case, is there anyone else we need to tell today? Harm asked, impatiently nibbling on her neck.

"Might be nice to tell Sturgis." She swallowed hard, her fingers swirling against his exposed chest.

"Anyone else?" He left a trail of delicate kisses to her collarbone.

Finding it harder to breathe, she mumbled, "Mattie of course." Her fingers moving more slowly.

Harm smiled inwardly, at her increasing heart rate. "Mattie won't be home for hours yet." He slid a hand up along her back, doodling around her bra strap.

Gripping Harm's shoulder for balance, Mac gasped when his tongue dipped down along the top of her cleavage.

"Hours sounds good," Mac moaned before leaning down and capturing his lips in her own.

Their passions erupted, encouraged by the vivid memories of love already shared. With the grace of a much younger man, Harm easily scooped Mac up against his chest and carried her as he had the night before to their room.

Walking towards the bedroom in a fogged haze of growing desire, Harm somehow made a mental note to himself; he really needed to pay more attention to fortune cookies.

Your unspoken desire is the road not taken.

Take it.


	4. Chapter 20 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**May 23, 2029**

**Annapolis**

Harm and Mac sat holding hands in the audience surrounded by an ocean of proud parents and family. There was something so entrancing about a graduation ceremony at Annapolis. All the officers in their dress whites were an impressive sight. No matter how many ceremonies you've attended, it was always an invigorating experience.

Jen and Bobby sat next to them, Jen nervously shredding a tissue in her hand. Bobby just kept rubbing her shoulder and smiling.

It was a proud day for the Calvo family. Elizabeth Marie Calvo was graduating from Annapolis.

Shortly after their second child, Christopher James, had been born, Jen chose not to continue in the Navy. None of their four children had ever shown much interest in the Navy, other than an occasional sense of awe at their Uncle Harm's escapades, so it had totally surprised Jen when her eldest daughter announced her intentions of attending the prestigious military institution.

The close relationship between the two families had proved helpful when the time came for Liz to make her application. Lots of people submitted letters of recommendation from admiral's, but not many from one with as colorful a history, or as stellar a reputation as that of Admiral Harmon Rabb, the Judge Advocate General.

The family's close ties through the years had other benefits. Lt. Harmon Rabb III sat patiently at his mother's side. Like his father, he was a man who caught most people's attention. Standing evenly with his dad at 6'4", the handsome, dark haired, dark eyed naval aviator was valiantly hiding his own anxiousness and pride at the sight of his fiancée's graduation.

Of course, neither of their parents was aware of this little tidbit of information yet. He had proposed just a few weeks ago, but they had decided for the sake of sanity to wait until after graduation to fill their parents in.

**Rabb Home**

**Falls Church Virginia**

**Later that evening**

"Harm, it was so nice of you and Mac to hold this little get together for Liz," Jen smiled, her normal sense of calm finally in place. "You'd think she was getting married, the way my nerves were shot." Her smile grew a little stronger, almost laughing at herself.

"No problem. You know as far as Mac and I are concerned your kids are like ours anyway."

"What was that?" Mac asked as she approached her husband, slipping her arm around his waist and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Now what kind of a greeting is that for the godfather of the graduate?" Harm turned his face and kissed his wife soundly on the lips.

Shaking her head, Jen chuckled. "How old are you two again?" These two had never in all the years they'd been married stopped acting like a couple of newlyweds. She suspected having struggled nine years to finally get together gave them an extraordinary appreciation for each other.

Their attention was diverted at the sound of HR, as the younger Rabb was affectionately known, tapping his glass with a spoon. Liz's blushing glow led everyone to believe she was embarrassed by the congratulatory toast he was about to make.

All the guests did their best to gather closer to the young man and the graduate, some overflowing into the hall or dining room. The Rabb house had a wonderful circular layout that made it an ideal home for parties and large family gatherings.

"As you all know Liz and I have known each other since we were kids. I still remember the little brat who whenever she could, paid my sister Pat a dollar to hide in the back seat of my car during a date. I also remember the great kid who noticed my kid brother David, floating in the pool and saved his life using the CPR she'd learned watching a TV show. But most of all, I remember the beautiful woman who two weeks ago, standing under the moonlight, agreed to be my wife." Raising his glass, he reached over for her hand. "To Liz Calvo."

"Here, here." The voices cheered as one by one all the guests descended upon the young couple.

Jen flew to her daughter's side, shock and joy both beaming from her tear filled eyes.

Harm pulled his wife in closer, kissing the top of her head, "I guess he followed his old man's advice."

"What was that?" Mac looked up, tears quickly building.

"When you find the love of your life, don't let life's complications stop you." He smiled at her, placing a kiss on her wet cheek. "I had a feeling this was why he wanted to talk about us."

"You too?" Mac wiped away some of the tears. She should have realized.

Three weeks before, HR had come over to hang out with his mom. All the Rabb children were pretty close and made it a point to stop home whenever they could. Twenty four year old HR visited the least for the obvious reasons, but twenty one year old Pat was going into her last year at Georgetown and stopped home often for a home cooked meal or to do laundry. David, the baby of the family, who hated it when Mac referred to him that way, was eighteen and preferred inviting friends to hangout with him at home rather than traipsing around town. Fortunately for Mac, most of his friends preferred hanging out at the Rabb's too. She always thanked her Marine appetite and a well-stocked fridge for that blessing.

She hadn't recognized why HR had come by that day. She noticed him looking through all the photo albums, especially asking questions about the years of photos before she and Harm were married. His favorites seemed to be the ones with his parents and AJ Roberts. They seemed so happy in those photos. He asked about the gaps in photos the two years before the wedding, and listened intently as Mac tried to explain about the stupid choices they'd made.

When they came to the wedding album Mac's eyes beamed brightly at the memories. It had been a beautiful warm day. Close to three months after Harm's proposal they were married in a small, but formal, military wedding in the same church they attended Christmas services every year. They had briefly discussed getting married at Annapolis, as all graduates were entitled to, but had immediately discarded the idea due to the waiting period involved.

Jennifer Coates and her little sister Chloe were bridesmaids. Harriet Roberts was her matron of honor. Sergei and his fiancée flew in. Harm had been a little surprised to be getting married before Sergei, but he was used to life being unpredictable.

It was great for Mac to look over the photos of all their old friends and how much fun they were all having at the reception. The thing that probably surprised them the most was how well Jack Keeter and Terri Coulter hit it off. If they had to pick two friends of theirs who would make a great couple, those would never have been the two they'd have picked. They never did get married, but they had a few good years together.

"I guess everyone looks happy on their honeymoon," HR commented, flipping through the pages of the next album.

"Yeah, that's probably a safe assumption," Mac laughed. She had almost forgotten what a lovely place Barbados was. She and Harm spent most of their time on the beach or in the bedroom. Of course, they spent a lot of time, on the sofa, on the floor, in the shower, in the ocean. It was a 'busy' time.

"You realize you look like the cat that swallowed the canary," HR said, smiling at his mother's Cheshire grin. "It was pretty special for you two wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it took us an awful long time, and an awful lot of wasted years to get there. Besides, that's how we got you!" She reached over and pulled her son into a warm embrace.

They had indeed been right. The odds of conceiving on that first unplanned encounter were not in their favor, yet somehow they fell into those fortunate statistics of honeymoon babies.

"Have you ever regretted marrying dad or giving up the Marines?" He honestly could not remember a single time that his mom or dad gave the impression they'd wished they'd made other choices. Sure, he'd seen them argue a time or two, some were pretty down right nasty fights, but it was always obvious they were deeply in love.

"Not a single minute. I always thought my good career was one of my main goals. And I did have a good career. Maybe that's why it was so easy to give up. Nothing would ever be as important as you kids. It was an easy choice."

"If you had it to do over again, you and Dad both being military, would you have done it any differently?"

"I'd like to think all the things we went through made our relationship stronger and our marriage better, but if I had to do it over again. I'd have married your father the minute he asked permission to come aboard."

She and HR laughed. Everyone knew what she was referring to. There wasn't anyone in the family, or the neighborhood for that matter, who didn't know the famous Declaration of Independence story.

"Thanks, Mom. You've been a big help." He hugged his mom, took his cover, and headed for the door. "I'd love to stay longer, but I've got to get going." One last kiss on the cheek and he was gone.

Mac sat looking through the albums, the photos of all the kids' births, their birthdays, Mattie's graduation from Annapolis, and people who had long since passed, her mother in law, Admiral Chegwidden. They'd led a good life. She continued flipping the pages without a clue as to what her son had been contemplating.

Feeling Harm's grip tighten around her waist. "You still with me, Marine?" Harm asked trying to get his wife's attention.

"Sorry, just thinking. We've had a good life. Thank you." She leaned her head against his chest.

"That we have, I love you." Taking his wife's hand the two walked over to congratulate their first born son.

"Should we say anything about grandchildren yet?" Harm teased his wife.

"Nah, give them a couple of weeks," she laughed.

Raising his arm around his wife's shoulder as they approached their son, Harm joined her in laughter.

'God, life has been good!'

The end


End file.
